Me haces falta
by Lizzierros
Summary: Sesshome o SesshKag ¿Una amistad podrá ser algo más y soportar todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es de mi propiedad, menos los personajes, a quien le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Advertencia: AU y posibles faltas de ortografía, perdonen por esos errores.**

 **Prólogo: La carta**

 _Tokio, Japón a 14 de septiembre de 2017_

 _Querida amiga mía:_

 _Te escribo esta carta, con la esperanza de volvernos a encontrar, y asimismo de recuperar nuestra amistad y a lo mejor algo más. Sé que está no es la manera más correcta de remediar el daño que causé en tu corazón, al haberte hecho pasar un momento humillante en la fiesta que tú y los chicos organizaron para mí por haber cumplido mi sueño de haber creado una de las más prestigiosas y poderosas empresas a nivel nacional y que próximamente sería de las mejores del mundo, pero me deje llevar por mi ego, se que tú al igual que los demás me ayudaron desde un principio, cuando los demás empresarios y gente rica no tenía la fe en mi, ya que por el hijo de un empresario destacado, y considerado su sombra, creían que mi vida ya estaba realizada, pero como tu me conoces sabes que quiero ser identificado por mis propias acciones y esfuerzos, ahora me doy cuenta el gran error que he hecho al haberte rechazado, al no considerarte una de las pocas personas que son importantes para mí, lamento haberte dicho esas cosas tan hirientes, ya que mi ego fue más fuerte que el cariño y respeto que tengo hacia ti, sé que me deje llevar por palabras falsas que alimentaban mi ego y orgullo._

 _Supe que al día siguiente a la fiesta te marchaste lejos, quería disculparme, pero al no encontrarte recurrir a nuestros amigos pero cada uno me rechazó, no los culpo a ellos también los trate como simples esclavos que como los grandes amigos que son, tarde días en localizarlos, Sango, Kagura, Ayame, tuvieron la oportunidad de desquitarse un poco de su enojo, por la manera en que las trate, cada una me abofeteó cuando fui a pedir disculpas, y saber tu paradero, pero ninguna me lo dijo, después de tantas disculpas, al final ellas accedieron a que te entregarían está carta, pero no gane el perdón completo de ellos, por eso es que escribo esta carta para saber de ti si estás dispuesta a perdonarme, aunque la verdad lo dudo, ya que ni yo mismo puedo perdonarme con la manera de comportarme con cada uno, por lo que pido que me respondas está carta, para saber lo que piensas si es que puedo ganarme tu perdón. Ya todo este sueño que tenía no vale nada, ya que realmente no fue mi sueño sino nuestro, de nosotros dos, de nuestros amigos, y tarde me doy cuenta de esto, ahora estando rodeado de gente hipócrita puedo ver mi realidad y me doy cuenta de que ya nada me importa si no estás conmigo, me haces falta Kagome._

 _Espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos._

 _Atte:_

 _Un tonto e idiota Sesshomaru_.

Mientras nuestro protagonista terminaba de escribir su carta a la dueña de su corazón (que tarde mente se dió cuenta), en su mente había una discusión interna donde en un momento su orgullo le ganaba al amor, haciéndolo dudar si mandar o no la carta a cierta chica azabache, donde si realmente debía remediar su error o simplemente dejarlo como un recuerdo sin importancia, mientras se decidía, abría un cajón de su escritorio y veía la carta en su mano, decidiendo ocultarla o no, ¿Su decisión de disculparse era la correcta ? ¿Que hará?

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo**

 **Hola criaturitas de la creación sé que no tengo el perdón de ustedes pero la verdad es que no tenía tiempo para actualizar. Además de que tenía otras cosas, mi mente estaba más seca que nunca y tenía que hacer tareas, tareas y tareas, pero aquí estaba la historia que actualizaba cada jueves porque era la clase de la administración. seguir bueno sin más ahí está la historia.**

 **Esta historia es de mi propiedad, menos los personajes, alguien le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Advertencia: AU y posibles faltas de ortografía, perdonen por esos errores.**

Todo tiene un comienzo y esta historia todo comenzó en un día cualquiera, común, ya sabes de esos días locos donde el clima cambia a cada rato y en estos momentos se sabe una lluvia intensa, por lo que todos están a las horas en la ciudad buscaban un lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia. Mientras todo esto ocurría en la ciudad, nadie sabía que en este día cambiaría la vida de niños pequeños, una niña muy alegre y llena de vida y un niño muy reservado específicamente.

 ** _Con el pequeño_**

En una casa o mansión, hay un poco de la ciudad más específica de los límites de un bosque y la atención, un pequeño ojo de los ojos como las plantas y los ojos, de la edad platinada, de una edad de 10 años. la puerta del despacho de su padre, mientras escuchaba la conservación o más bien los gritos que tienen sus padres, ya se ha convertido en el único que habla de divorcio y dinero, y más de lo que él trata como un objeto, por lo que decidió escaparse de su casa aún con el clima, pensando que no notarán su ausencia y que ellos pensaban en dinero. Y con este pensamiento se dirigió a un lugar no muy lejos de allí una reserva natural que fue protegida por guardabosques, así que sin más se dirigió así allá.

 ** _Con la niña_**

mientras suspiraba por la ventana se podía ver una pequeña silueta que corría hacia el bosque, pero que preguntaba por qué estaba en la lluvia botas de plástico, un paraguas y otro impermeable, salió sin su madre o abuelo se dieran cuenta. Caminó hacia la dirección que vio que tomó el niño, llevaba varios minutos y no lo veía, cuando se iba a dar la vencida y al otro lado del árbol, mientras que yo estaba cerca de ella. que es cabello era de un color inusual además de sus ojos pero al día que toda su ropa se mueve mojada, se acercó a él para darle el impermeable que traía. por lo que se pudo notar que era un niño, pero se preguntaba por el porque estaba en la lluvia y la protección del agua contra la lluvia, así que no más que el impermeable, las botas de plástico, el paraguas y el otro impermeable, salió sin su madre o abuelo se dieran cuenta. Caminó hacia la dirección que vio que tomó el niño, llevaba varios minutos y no lo veía, cuando se iba a dar la vencida y al otro lado del árbol, mientras que yo estaba cerca de ella. que es cabello era de un color inusual además de sus ojos pero al día que toda su ropa se mueve mojada, se acercó a él para darle el impermeable que traía. por lo que se pudo notar que era un niño, pero se preguntaba por el porque estaba en la lluvia y la protección del agua contra la lluvia, así que no más que el impermeable, las botas de plástico, el paraguas y el otro impermeable, salió sin su madre o abuelo se dieran cuenta. Caminó hacia la dirección que vio que tomó el niño, llevaba varios minutos y no lo veía, cuando se iba a dar la vencida y al otro lado del árbol, mientras que yo estaba cerca de ella. que es cabello era de un color inusual además de sus ojos pero al día que toda su ropa se mueve mojada, se acercó a él para darle el impermeable que traía. un paraguas y otro impermeable, salió sin su madre o abuelo se dieran cuenta. Caminó hacia la dirección que vio que tomó el niño, llevaba varios minutos y no lo veía, cuando se iba a dar la vencida y al otro lado del árbol, mientras que yo estaba cerca de ella. que es cabello era de un color inusual además de sus ojos pero al día que toda su ropa se mueve mojada, se acercó a él para darle el impermeable que traía. un paraguas y otro impermeable, salió sin su madre o abuelo se dieran cuenta. Caminó hacia la dirección que vio que tomó el niño, llevaba varios minutos y no lo veía, cuando se iba a dar la vencida y al otro lado del árbol, mientras que yo estaba cerca de ella. que es cabello era de un color inusual además de sus ojos pero al día que toda su ropa se mueve mojada, se acercó a él para darle el impermeable que traía.

Niña: ten (le dice mientras le extiende el impermeable y con su paraguas se cae de la lluvia)  
Niño: no lo necesito  
Niña: como puedes decir eso estás todo mojado y póntelo.  
El pequeño la miró por un rato y al final lo tomó.  
Niña: ¿cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿Que haces aquí solito?  
Niño: Sesshomaru, y no es de tu incumbencia.  
Niña: Hola Sesshomaru mi nombre es Kagome, y claro que me importa que tal si tus padres están preocupados por ti.

Sesshomaru al escuchar e imaginar que sus padres se encontraban preocupados por saber como si fuera posible.

Ses: a ellos no les importo  
Kag: claro que sí, todos los padres se preocupan por sus hijos.  
Ses: tu no conoces a los míos por lo que no debes estar muy segura de lo que dices.  
Kag: Entonces, dime si (en eso se sienta a un lado de el)  
Ses: está bien 'a ver si con eso se va y me deja tranquilo'( piensa) ellos se van a divorciar, y todo inició por el dinero que se obtuvo al ver que la empresa que acaba daba sus primeras ganancias, aunque también sospecho que por algo más, solo se la pasan discutiendo y no se dan cuenta de que existo, y si lo hacen me tratan como un objeto mi padre para ser su sucesor y mi madre para aparentar ser una excelente madre. 

Kagome que escuchaba atentamente lo que Sesshomaru decía de la relación de que tenía en su familia, hasta que escucho algo importante.

Ses: por eso decidí escaparme de mi casa y ya no quiero volver a verlos que no tengo nadie que me detenga que me preocupa.  
Kag: te entiendo completamente.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió al escucharla, y también por la que estaba allí junto con la que ya estaba enojada con su historia.

aunque nos afecte esa separación entre ellos, debemos recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos y que parte de nuestra vida y no tratar de culparnos u odiarlos. (Después de la circulación eso le sonríe a Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru se puso a reflexionar las palabras que le acaba de decir Kagome. Hasta que su voz lo saca de su reflexión.

Kag: mira que ha dejado de llover, quiero acompañarme a la cabaña que está cerca del lago, mi abuelo y mi madre deben estar preocupados por que no estoy.

Sin embargo, los niños fueron rumbo a la cabaña, cuando llegaron, a la madre de Kagome con otras personas desconocidas para ella pero sí para Sesshomaru.

Continuará ...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola amorcitos aquí está el capítulo espero que les guste. Más vale tarde que nunca._**

 **Esta historia es de mi propiedad, menos los personajes, alguien le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Advertencia: AU y posibles faltas de ortografía, perdonen por esos errores.**

 **Capitulo 2 Nuevas Personas**

Habían llegado los dos pequeños, el detrás de ella, mientras ella daba pequeños saltos en los charcos que había en el camino hasta llegar a la cabaña, donde Kagome se dio cuenta que su madre estaba con otras dos personas, no le prestó mucha atención a las personas ya que eran desconocidos para ella pero noto la preocupación que tenía su madre que al verla le abrazo diciendo.  
Mamá de Kag: Hija ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo un par de horas buscándote, me preocupe mucho, ya que las personas que están aquí me dijeron que posiblemente había un secuestrador, ya que su hijo tampoco estaba... No sabes lo preocupada que estoy.

Sesshomaru que había oído todo lo que dijo la mamá de Kagome, notó lo que sus padres creyeron que le había pasado, claro era de esperarse de que fingieran preocupación, desesperación, angustia, por él pero sabía específicamente que no era él, el centro de preocupación sino de que salieran el notas periodísticas, o que les pidieran una gran cantidad de dinero, así que mentalmente se prometió así mismo no ser como sus padres, nunca usaría a alguien para conseguir lo que quiera o así mismo tratarlo como un objeto como lo hicieron con él. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a sus padres que le hablaban de una manera fría y sin ninguna muestra de cariño que sorprendió a la madre de Kagome, mientras ella solo confirmaba lo que él le había comentado.  
Irazue: que no escuchaste a tu padre. Vámonos.  
Sesshomaru iba responderle pero alguien lo interrumpe.  
Kag: disculpelo, no fue su culpa irse fui yo quién le pidió que me acompañará a cuidar un pequeño nido en un árbol lejos de aquí con eso de los últimos días no habíamos visto a sus padres pero al llegar allá vimos que se encontraban sanos y a salvo ya que sus padres los cuidaban y como la lluvia no paraba decidimos quedarnos un rato hasta que pasará.

Sesshomaru y su madre la miraron con sorpresa ya que fue una rápida mentira en tan poco tiempo.

Ira: y ¿Desde cuando conoces a mi hijo porque estoy segura de que ninguno de los dos te hemos visto, no es así cariño?  
Le dijo a su esposo el cual asintió, Sesshomaru creyó de que se revelaría la verdad y no sé salvaría del castigo que seguro iba a tener.  
Kag: a pues fue un día creo que hace tres días, en donde fui a esconder porque estaba jugando a las escondidas con mis amigos y vi a su hijo debajo de un árbol me acerque a el platicamos, le pregunte por ustedes por lo que me contestó que ustedes se encontraban haciendo algo de su trabajo, por eso no los había conocido hasta ahora, por cierto no me han dicho su nombre.  
Dijo para después sonreirles.  
Los padres de Sesshomaru le creyeron ya que últimamente ellos estaban concentrados en los términos del divorcio, por lo cual pudo haberse conocido en esos días.

Ira: Tienes razón pequeña mi nombre es Irazue de Taisho y el es mi esposo Inu no Taisho, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Kag: Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, le podría pedir algo.  
Ira: dime en cuanto no sea dinero jaja es broma.  
Kag: ¿Que si Sesshomaru podría quedarse hoy y tal vez mañana para jugar conmigo y algunos amigos que no tardarán en venir? Es que siempre lo veo solo en su casa, podría sí.  
Ira: si él quiere por mí está bien. Y tú qué opinas. Le dijo a su esposo.  
Inu: lo mismo digo, entonces te quedas Sesshomaru. Lo dijo más en orden que como pregunta. A lo cual Sesshomaru solo asintió. Sin más sus padres se suvieron a un camioneta todo terreno y fueron rumbo a la mansión. Ya cuando se perdieron de vista. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

M.K: Kagome porque mentiste, sabes que te conozco muy bien .  
Kag: a ...pues...pues ...( No sabía si decirle la verdad o decir otra mentira, así que miraba a Sesshomaru para que la ayudará, lo cual el entendió).  
Ses: lo que pasa es que..(suspiró) mis padres se van a divorciar y pues la verdad yo escapé.  
M.K: ah ya comprendo, ( lo dice con una mirada melancólica o más bien triste para cambiarla por una feliz) bueno, Kagome, lleva a tu nuevo amigo a la habitación donde estaría Miroku para que te des un baño debes estar algo mojado por la lluvia y no quiero que tengas un resfriado, y por la ropa no te preocupes ahí debe haber si mal lo recuerdo ropas de Miroku, que olvidó la semana pasada. Cualquier cosa ya sea si tienes hambre me avisas al igual tú Kagome estaré el la cocina haciendo la comida para cuando lleguen los demás.  
Kag: está bien mamá ven Sesshomaru.  
Al decirlo toma la mano de él, con la intención de que no se perdiera, pero no notó que el pequeño Sesshomaru se encontraba algo sonrojado, por la acción de la pequeña. Subieron por las escaleras, para después pasar por un amplio pasillo con varias puertas a cada lado del mismo, en total 6 puertas. Antes de que llegaran al cuarto, Kagome habló.  
Kag: ahora somos amigos verdad.  
Lo dice sonriente a lo que Sesshomaru solo asiente para luego preguntarle algo.  
Ses: ¿Por que mentiste por mí?  
Kag: que no acabo de decirte somos amigos y como tal nos protegemos entre nosotros, esa manera de ver la amistad, me la enseñó Sango y Kagura ya que somos muy unidas, muy pronto las conocerás.  
Ses: ya veo y ¿como se te ocurrió esa mentira? Es que fue muy rápido para hacerla y que no se notarán muchas sospechas.  
Kag: eso fue cosa de Miroku, es un buen amigo, es especialista en engaños creo que le caerás bien creo que tiene tu edad, ¿tienes 9 años no?  
Ses: 10 años.  
Kag: casi le atino, mira ya llegamos esta será la habitación que compartirás con Miroku, te dejo, al rato vengo.  
En eso Sesshomaru entra a la habitación con la intención de darse un baño como lo sugirió la madre de su nueva amiga, la cual era su primera y verdadera amiga, mientras Kagome caminaba hacia la habitación donde compartirían ella y sus amigas, cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuchó algunas voces familiares, así que felizmente fue corriendo abajo sin antes de avisarle; desde la puerta de la habitación; a Sesshomaru que pronto conocería a ciertas personitas. 

Continuará ..


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es de mi propiedad, menos los personajes, alguien le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Advertencia: AU y posibles faltas de ortografía, perdonen por esos errores.**

 **Capitulo 3 ¿Amigos?**

 _ **Pov Sesshomaru**_

Me encuentro vistiendome con la ropa de ese chiquillo que ni siquiera me acuerdo si nombre, por lo visto es muy infantil usar ropa con un Pikachu enorme, pero he de aguantarme hasta que mi ropa se seque, ahora que recuerdo dijo que iba a conocer a alguien me pregunto quién será.

 _ **Fin pov Sesshomaru**_

 _ **Narración normal**_

Kagome se encontraba hablando con sus amigos cerca de la chimenea ya que el clima que se encontraba actualmente les permitía disfrutar obtener calor por este medio, hablaba sobre su nuevo amigo.

Kag: Sí como les digo es un chico bueno, solo pasa por los mismos o peores momentos que yo pasé.  
San: Pues ya quiero conocerlo, espero que así Miroku tenga un amigo que sea niño.  
Mi: pero a mi me gusta estar con ustedes  
Ka: ja si pero solo para molestarnos. A ver si él te ayuda a comportarte como un caballero con nosotras.  
Mi: pero si soy todo un caballero pequeñas damiselas en peligro.  
Kag: si cómo no te conocemos desde hace mucho y no eres un caballero decente, eres como un monje mentiroso y mañoso.  
Mi: pero así como soy me quieren.

Los pequeños se atacaron de risa porque era verdad lo que dijo Miroku, todos se querían con todo y defectos, por eso eran amigos inseparables que comprendían su amistad demasiado para esa corta edad.

Kag: jaja a si a por cierto jaja los llevo para que lo conozcan, está en la habitación que usa Miroku cuando está aquí y no te enojes amigo pero como se había mojado con la lluvia de hace rato le préstamos la ropa que dejaste mientras su ropa se seca.- dijo mientras empezaban a ir con su nuevo amigo.  
Mi: la ropa que deje ... ¿Cuál sería?...No puede ser es mi ropa favorita que tiene ese Pikachu con mirada tierna...digo la ropa que me dieron mis abuelos de cumpleaños.- lo dice sonrojado  
San: ya no lo ocultes jajajaja  
Ka: que te gusta Pikachu jajajajaja  
Kag: jajajajaja dejenlo pobrecito jajajaja le quitaron a su novia Pikachu jajajajaja  
Mi: no es mi novia es el Pokémon que me gusta,... digo ..hay ya no se que decir...jaja ven lo que hacen...

En eso ya se habían dado cuenta de que estaban a un paso de la puerta de la habitación.

Kag: Sesshomaru... Hola.. mira a quien quiero que conozcas  
Ses: (abriendo la puerta) que pasa.  
Kag: mira son mis amigos de quiénes te había hablado, la de cabellos castaños es Sango, la de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos es Kagura y él es Miroku.  
Todos (excepto Kagome y Sesshomaru) es un gusto en conocerte.  
Mi: vaya ahora tú y yo los mejores amigos cuidando de los malos hombres a estas adorables niñas que luego será hermosas señoritas.  
Todas: ajá no necesitamos de tu ayuda mejor nos cuidamos solas de tí!  
Mi: de mi ¿Por qué?  
Sa: por mentiroso  
Ka: por hacernos travesuras  
Kag: por mañoso.  
Mi: pero así soy yo.  
Ses: mejor yo solo las cuido de tí.  
Todas: gracias sabíamos que eras un caballero.

En eso las tres lo abrazan haciendolo sonrojar muy poco, mientras Miroku observa la escena y finge unas lágrimas.

Mi: ¿por que a mi me sucede esto? Primero me quita a mi camisa favorita ahora el amor de mis amigas. Por qué con él no tardaron en darle un abrazo mientras a mi me hicieron de esperar como un mes para un corto abrazo.- lo dice mientras se cruza de brazos, pero luego los baja y pone una cara feliz.-  
Mi: pero por lo visto serás uno nosotros bienvenido nuevo amigo, me alegra de no ser el único hombre aquí, eso empezaba aburrir.

Las niñas sueltan a Sesshomaru y miran a Miroku con enojo.

San: por que dices eso  
Mi: es q..que solo ... que era..el ú...unico niño del grupo.  
San: más te vale.- con un aura terrorífica a su alrededor.  
Kag: cierto ya que nos conocemos vamos a ver una película.  
Mi: pero que no sea de Barbie o película cursi ya somos dos niños.  
Ses: concuerdo con él  
Ka: bueno ¿que quieren hacer?  
Ses: otra cosa mejor que ver películas de niñas.  
M.K.(mamá de Kagome): niños bajen, hay galletas recién salidas del horno.  
Kag: el último que llegue no le tocarán galletas.- en eso sale corriendo.  
Ka: no si te alcanzó.  
San: llegaré primero.  
Mi: vamos Sesshomaru sino nos quedaremos sin galletas.  
Ses: no hay necesidad de correr.  
Mi: lo sé pero así es más divertido vamos conociéndolas ya se las acabaron.

Al decir esto Sesshomaru hace una pequeña sonrisa y luego se echó a correr.

Mi: oye espérame...

Mientras en la cocina las pequeñas comían las galletas.  
San: lo que se pierden los chicos.  
Ka: me gustan mucho las galletas que hace tu madre Kagome.  
Kag: mmm si mmm oigan creo que ya tardaron éstos...

En eso llegan corriendo Sesshomaru y Miroku detrás de él.  
Mi: Hi..hicist..te tra...mpaaa  
Ay me cansé jejeje  
Ses: no la hice  
San: chicos les dejamos galletas  
Ses: dijiste que eran unas glotonas y que no nos dejarían nada  
Mi: ya me cargo el payaso...  
Todas: eso dices de nosotras Miroku.- dicen con una mirada asesina y un aura terrorífica.- San: Ven aquí  
Ka: no huyas cobarde  
Kag: te golpearemos hasta el cansancio.  
Mi: Sesshomaru sálvame  
Ses: no es mi problema.  
Mi: Auxiliooooo!

Mientras Miroku corría por su vida, Sesshomaru se puso a comer las galletas, mientras reía como nunca de los que hacían sus nuevos amigos, pero dejando unas cuantas galletas a Miroku  
Después de su pequeña venganza contra Miroku se fueron a ver las estrellas ya que había oscurecido y a Kagura propuso algo.

Ka: que tal si...

Continuará... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es de mi propiedad, menos los personajes, alguien le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Advertencia: AU y posibles faltas de ortografía, perdonen por esos errores.**

 **Capitulo 4 Una historia de ...**

Ka: que tal si aprovechamos de que estamos aquí a lado de esta fogata, cercas de un bosque, con una atmósfera de suspenso ya que nuestros padres están adentro hablando de cosas de adultos y nosotros aquí solos contar historias de terror.  
Mi: me agrada la idea  
San y Kag: siiiii  
Ses: está bien, empieza tú.  
Ka: yo porque, yo solo di la idea  
Ses: por eso por dar la idea  
Ka: me mejor no hubiera dicho nada.  
Kag: espera antes de que comiences a tu historia voy por bocadillos.  
Mi: te acompaño  
Kag: no mejor Sesshomaru, la otra vez intentaste mojarme con las bebidas y tú fuiste el que te mojaste.  
Mi: si es cierto pero sin mí poder no hubieras conseguido los deliciosos chocolates.  
Kag: pero ya no necesito tu "poder" de mentir ya que aprendí de tí y puedo hacerlo mejor que tú.  
Mi: el alumno supera al maestro.  
Kag: (sonríe) vamos Sesshomaru por los bocadillos.

Sin más los dos pequeños van rumbo a la cocina, donde había un pequeña alacena, ahí Kagome, coloca una silla para posteriormente subirse en ella u tomar una caja de chocolates, los cuales estos estaban ocultos por su abuelo ya que conocía a los pequeños y su adicción a los dulces y a sus preciados chocolates importados.

Kag: ya casi, sujeta bien la silla Sessho.  
Ses: hump  
Kag: ya los tengo, síi!  
Ab: ¿que están haciendo pequeños?  
Kag: tomamos un par de chocolates.  
Ab: ¿solo un par?  
Kag: si abuelito verdad Sesshomaru. (El cual asiente)  
Ab: a muestra que tienes solo dos.

Kagome muestra los chocolates y efectivamente sólo tenía dos.

Kag: hay abuelo que desconfiado.  
Ab: p..pues..c..cre.. creí que ibas por toda la caja de chocolates.  
Kag: m..mi..a..abu..ee..lo no confía en mi..ii (mientras llora)

En eso llegan la mamá de Kagome y la madre de Sango,

: ¿por qué lloras Kagome?  
Kag: lo que p..pa..aa..saaa es q.. que mi abuelooo me dijo que iba por toda la caja de cho...oo... chocolates.  
: padre, no seas tan duro, son solo chocolates; y a los niños les encantan, deberías darles tres más para los otros niños.  
Ab: está bien, solo para que vean que no soy el malo.

Les entrega 6 chocolate, y Kagome le susurra algo en el odio a Sesshomaru.

Kag: tía ( así le dice de cariño a la mamá de Sango) me preguntaba si te se van a quedar hasta mañana.  
: claro, para eso venimos aquí para distraernos y disfrutar estos días ya que el lunes comienzan las clases.  
Ses: disculpen, me preguntaba si es verdad lo que dijo Kag.  
: ¿Que dijo ?  
Ses: me dijo que ustedes hacen las galletas más ricas, ya comí las que preparó usted y son deliciosas, quisiera saber si juntas hacen las galletas más ricas.  
M. Kag y San: es verdad, les haremos galletas.  
: y algo de chocolate caliente para acompañarlas.  
M. Kag: y mi papá nos ayudará.  
Ab: y yo por qué?  
: por hacer llorar a Kag y por querer más a los chocolates que a los niños.  
Ab: está bien. "creí que había demostrado que yo era el bueno".(pensando)  
: bueno vayan con los demás al rato les avisamos.

Y así los pequeños fueron con sus demás amigos que los esperaban para empezar la historia y degustar los bocadillos que en este caso eran chocolates.

Mi: y que nos trajeron?  
Kag: chocolates!  
San y Ka: que ricos!  
Mi: yo hubiera conseguido más  
Ses: y nos están haciendo galletas y chocolate caliente.  
Mi: mmmm bien n superaste "pero yo sigo siendo el mejor" (pensando). Entonces comencemos la historia.  
Ka: bien... Esta historia se centra en un campamento, donde en el día todo parece de maravilla, árboles llenos de hojas, algunos con la más rica fruta, otros adornados con flores, donde el canto de las aves adorna el paisaje, dando alegría a los niños que venían a divertirse en sus vacaciones o esos creían, ya que durante las noches el hermoso paisaje se tornaba distinto, los árboles parecían estar secos sin vida, ningún sonido de cualquier animal se escuchaba solo el sonido del viento, pero no era de un sonido común sino que se escuchaba como un lamento, uno que haría temblar al hombre más valiente.  
Mi: ese lamento no me asuataria  
San: cállate Miroku no interrumpa en la mejor parte o tienes miedo.  
Mi: claro que no continúa Kagura.  
Ka: bien en qué estaba a sí... que haría temblar al hombre más valiente, ciertos niños los cuales eran muy amigos, les ganó la curiosidad y decidieron salir de la cabaña donde se encontraban para adentrarse a lo profundo del bosque, donde se podía escuchar mejor el lamento, ambos se asustaban por lo que escuchaban, el lamento les decía Veen acércate perdoname...  
Ellos siguieron, su mente les decían regresen pero su cuerpo parecía tener mente propia, uno de ellos iba más adelante que el otro, éste vio una silueta una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos y ojos violetas, su mirada reflejaba amor, dulzura, tristeza, sin más se acercó a consolarla, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su amigo, el cual veía de diferente manera a esa extraña criatura, la cual tenía una apariencia femenina con una gran sonrisa la cual mostraba unos grandes y afilados dientes, su cara desfigurada sus ojos rojos como la sangre, por lo que  
San: AAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Kag: que pasó?!  
Ses: no hay por qué asustarse es...  
San: u..unas maa..an..noo me tocó atrás!  
Kag y Ka: AAHHH!  
Ses: no se asusten fue la mano de Miroku ya que está muy cerca de ti y es el único que no ha dicho nada.  
San: MIROKU!  
Mi: peer..perdoname es que tenía miedo.

Después de saber quién tocó a Sango y darle su merecido siguieron con la historia.

Ka: bueno como decía... así que su amigo le gritó pero parecía que sus gritos no hacían efecto alguno en su amigo y vio que cuando él se le acercó más a la criatura ésta lo abrazó diciendole ya regresaste y está vez no te dejaré ir (lo último lo dijo de forma siniestra ) y fue ahí cuando su amigo vio como era la criatura gritó lo más que pudo intentaba salirse de su agarre pero todo fue en vano, con el amanecer apareciendo él y la criatura desaparecieron, como si fueran una especie de humo, y en el lugar donde estaban las flores aparecieron, los cantos de las aves regresaron como si nada aterrador hubiera ocurrido, su amigo salió corriendo hacia los demás pidiendo ayuda, nadie le creyó ya que según nunca existió ese niño, pero en cada noche se escucha un lamento de un niño que pide ayuda a su mejor amigo del campamento  
?:Aquí tienes sus galletas!  
Todos: AAAHHHHHH!  
Ab: no se asusten solo traigo las galletas.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que todos se encontraban abrazados unos con otros, sin más rieron y comieron las galletas, y siguieron con las historias de terror, hasta que...

: chicos ya es hora que entren está haciendo más frío y parece que va a llover, además aquí hay más galletas y chocolate caliente.

Sin más los niños se fueron rumbo a la cabaña, la mamá de Sango apagó la fogata, para que no ocurriera un accidente, ya dentro de la cabaña los niños disfrutaban de las galletas, y el chocolate junto a la chimenea, al igual que los adultos, pero luego los mandaron a que se alistaran para dormir. 

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es de mi propiedad, menos los personajes, alguien le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Advertencia: AU y posibles faltas de ortografía, perdonen por esos errores.**

 **Capitulo 5: Un nuevo día y una sorpresa**

Ya alistados los pequeños y en sus respectivas habitaciones cada uno se fue entregándo a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **En la mañana siguiente**

Como cualquier otro niño o joven ( como yop ), sin preocupaciones, sin escuela, sintiendo la paz y la tranquilidad que emana el lugar en donde se encontraban, los cantos de las aves, el sonido del viento, despertaría tarde, relajado; pero en este caso no ocurrió esto para Sesshomaru, por que, fácil se los diré porque se habían despertado muy temprano o más bien lo despertaron sus nuevos amigos, y ahora se encontraban sentado a la raíz de un árbol cercano a la orilla del lago observando el paisaje, un cielo azul, con alguna que otra nube, un aire tan puro, un lago que inspira paz, un grito de Miroku, la risa de las chicas, así que se unió a disfrutar este paisaje, junto con ellos, haciendo que Miroku continuara huyendo de ellos, todo comenzó así

 _ **Flashback**_

La llegada de un nuevo día, había llegado, los adultos se encontraban desayunando y conversando, mientras esperaban a que los pequeños se levantarán, ya que creían que dormirán hasta mediodía.  
Pero en la habitación que compartían las pequeñas, se escuchaban murmullos y pequeñas risas, salieron de la habitación, se dirigían a la habitación de los chicos, con una gran sonrisa, pero no era una angelical ni con buenas intenciones, era una sonrisa maliciosa, ya que su objetivo era sacar unas cuantas fotos o vídeos a Miroku mientras dormía ya que antes de dormirse el padre de Miroku se quejó de que no tenía algo vergonzoso de él para humillarlo a futuro, y ellas al escucharlo, le dijeron que lo ayudarían, pero no notaron que un par de ojos habían visto lo que tramaban.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de los chicos, notaron la puerta entreabierta pero no le tomaron importancia, y cuando se adentraban a la habitación, ocurrió algo inesperado.

¡Splah! Ahhhhh! Está fría!

Y con esto los niños despertaron.

Mi: ¿Por qué gritan? Dejen dormir  
Ses: ¿Por qué están haciendo tanto escándalo tan temp... Que les pasó?¿Por qué están mojadas?  
Ka: ¡ No sé hagan los inocentes!...¡ u..ustedes fuu.. fueron los que hicieron la broma? (Dijo mientras temblaba)  
Ses: creen que haría algo como eso, además yo no sabía que les gustaba espiar a chicos guapos mientras duermen.  
Las tres: ni que estuvieran tan guapos.  
Mi: mi co..coorazón ..d..duele (sollozaba mientras sus manos las colocaba en su corazón)  
Ses: como sea a que vinieron en primer lugar.  
Kag: a nada malo verdad chicas (las asienten) solo a  
Mi: a tomarme fotos o vídeos vergonzosos para mí pa...  
Ka: así que!  
Kag: Fuiste!  
San: TÚ!  
Mi: jeje ( se acerca a Sesshomaru y le susurra) oye dices que cooperante en la broma y seré tu mejor amigo.  
Ses: no  
Mi: tu asistente...tu fan...tu sirviente...tu esclavo...por favor me van a matar!  
Ses: ahh está bien. ( A Miroku se le iluminó su mirada) fue solo el.

Y dicho esto Miroku salió de la habitación como un rayo pero se cae por que había agua en el suelo producto de la broma, y se escuchan carcajadas y el sonido de una cámara.

Kag: Miroku jajaja no sabía que dormías en calzoncillos jajajaja  
San: pervertido! Jajaja y con imagen de jajaja  
Ka: Pikachu jajaja  
Ses: creo que eso es obsesión por ese Pokémon jajaja  
Mi: bueno (dijo mientras se levantaba) lo bueno es que también me perdonaron jajajaja  
San: quien lo dijo a él!  
Ka y kag: si

Pero antes de salir a perseguirlo.  
Kag: Sesshomaru se la das al padre de Miroku ( le entrega la cámara) dile que ya está la foto, después de que se la des nos ayudas a atrapar a Miroku tu tambien quieres vengarte por que despertó con el ruido que hicimos.  
Ses: solo entregaré la cámara no me unire a atraparlo.  
Kag: eso dices ahora, estaremos cerca del lago voy a alcanzarlos.  
 _ **Fin flashback**_

Y asi fue como se encontraban persiguiendo a Miroku, cuando Sango lo había atrapado del brazo se tropezó y perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que también Miroku se cayera, ella arriba de él, y algo inesperado ocurrió.

Ka: no puede ser el primer beso de Sango!  
Kag: significa que se van a casar y tendrán muchos bebés! Seré tía!  
Ses: jajaja ¿Miroku es tu primer beso también?

Sango se sonrojó fuertemente y se levantó rápidamente de Miroku, mientras esté seguía en shock una que también era su primer beso

San: noooo! No me voy a casar con él no no y no!  
Mi: por que no? ( Aún en el suelo)  
San: ¡por que no!  
Kag: tenemos que decirles a sus padres para que organicen su boda. Yo les digo. ( Y salió corriendo en busca de los padres de sus amigos)  
San: no les digas Kagome! (Corrió para alcanzarla)  
Ka: yo iré también ¿no quieren venir? O van a tener una despedida de solteros jajaja.  
Mi: creo que la despedida suena mejor.  
Ka: así por que?  
Mi: por que me despediria de todos con una fiesta y no me casaría con la gritona de Sango. ¡Auch! Por que me pegan.  
Ses: por payaso.  
Ka: por decirle gritona a tu futura esposa.  
Mi: solo fue un beso pequeño, además fue en un accidente. No es para tanto.  
Ka: que no lo es... para nosotras siempre habíamos soñado con nuestro primer beso, y que el nos lo diera sería con quién nos casariamos  
Ses: que cursi además solo es un beso el que te lo de se lo puede dar a otra.  
Mi: dejen de ver películas cursis o de Barbie, creo que les afecta la cabecita.  
Ka: fue una promesa que hicimos desde que teníamos 5 años, por eso Sango está algo alterada. Miren ya regresaron pero ahora Sango está muy feliz y Kagome es la triste, me habré perdido algo y todo por su culpa.  
Ses: hump  
Mi: no fue mi culpa,  
Ka: claro que sí,¿ Sango por que tan feliz? Y Kagome por que tan deprimida?  
San: soy tan feliz por que no me casare, me dijeron que ese beso no valía para casarme y que para eso falta mucho y podría casarme con otro.  
Ka: me alegro así no soportarias a este amante de los Pikachus. Y tú Kagome.  
Kag: por que no seré dama de honor que triste tendré que esperar tanto.  
Mi: olvidemos esto y mejor aprovechemos este día.  
Todos: SII  
Kag: aunque yo quiero que se queden juntos ( susurro pero alguien la escucho)  
Ses: solo ellos deciden si quieren o no estar juntos, mejor vámonos a jugar  
Kag: ok "además estoy triste también porque me dijo mi mamá que mañana vendrán por ti" (pensó)

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia es de mi propiedad, menos los personajes, alguien le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Advertencia: AU y posibles faltas de ortografía, perdonen por esos errores.**

 **Capitulo 6 De vuelta ¿a la rutina?**

Durante la madrugada del día, los pequeños desayunaban tranquilamente por que se encontraban viendo la televisión. Los adultos tomaban una taza de té y seguían charlando, hasta que se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, la madre de Kagome, era la primera persona pero podía ser otra cosa.

Mk: buenos días, deben venir por el pequeño Sesshomaru, adelante pasen, gustan una taza de té o café.  
Ira: té por favor.  
IT: yo café, si no es mucha molestia.  
MK: claro que no

Después de entregarle su taza de té y café, la medida de Kagome fue en busca de Sesshomaru para decir que sus padres venían por él, y lo que hizo fue contactarlo con los demás, que no estaba en su rostro, no se pudo rascar de tristeza o enojo como la primera vez que lo vió, ahora lo miraba y divertía al igual que los demás, pero debía arruinar su momento de diversión.  
MK: de que tanto se ríen?  
San: de las tonterías que dicen Patricio estrella y la imitación que hizo Kagome y la reacción de Sesshomaru jajajaja  
Kag: sí mi imitación, fue muy buena, tanto que Sessh creyó que lo amaba jajajaja.  
Ses: no es verdad, te dije eso por lo que parecía ser un acosador.  
Ka: jajajajaja ahora tu apodo es Kag la acosadora personal de Sessh  
Mi: jajajaja y yo creí que el primer acosador del grupo sería yo jajajaja  
Kag: pues jajajaja ahora seré actriz de grande jajajajaja soy buena actuando.  
Ka: y luego vas a volver a un cambio de profesión como siempre.  
MK: bueno, chicos Sesshomaru se tiene que ir a casa, sus padres vinieron por él.

Al decir esto todos los niños, quitaron su sonrisa y su mirada se tornó triste ya que ya lo pasaron poco tiempo con él ya lo han tomado cariño.

Ses: está bien, fue un gusto conocerlos  
Kag: no te vayas  
Mi: te vamos a extrañar.  
San: no nos dejes solas con él (señalando a Miroku)  
Ka: si no te vayas o dinos donde vives para visitarte.  
Ses: pues vivo en la casa que se encuentra en las afueras del bosque ...  
Ka: en la mansión!  
Ses: sí  
Mi: bueno sabiendo donde vives te visitaremos muy pronto.  
Kag: más pronto de lo que crees.

Sin más, fueron despedidos de su amigo, lo vieron subirse a la camioneta al igual que sus padres, y perderse entre los árboles. Después de la despedida se fueron jugando, mientras que las pelípetas que se dirigían hacia la historia tenían algo importante que decirle a Sesshomaru.

IT: y te divertiste?  
Ses: si  
I.T: me alegro ... em Sesshomaru, los trámites del divorcio ya terminaron y, por lo tanto, llegaron a un acuerdo sobre tu tutela verás ...  
Ira: te quedarás conmigo los fines de semana, mientras que los demás días estarás con tu padre y su otra familia.  
Ses: ¿Qué otra familia?  
IT: ¡eso se lo iba a decir a solas!  
Ira: solo te ahorré el trabajo  
I.T: te lo diré en casa.

Después de jugar unos minutos se quedaron recostados en la hierba mirando las nubes.

Mi: estoy aburrido, ¿Que podemos hacer?  
Kag: no lo sé no me siento con animos.  
Ka: me siento deprimida.  
San: y si lo visitamos?  
Mi: pero está muy lejos.  
Kag: no es tanto, tardaríamos como media hora si usamos el atajo.  
Mi: pero aún así, además, nuestros padres no nos darán permiso.  
San: Miroku tienen razón.  
Ka: pues vamonos ya, no se darán cuenta digo no.  
Kag: concuerdo con Kagura ¿Quién nos apoya?  
Mi / San: cuenta conmigo.  
Kag: está decidido a visitar a Sesshomaru!

Y así los niños se fueron a la casa de sus padres y se quedaron con la cuenta de lo que hicieron con sus hijos, mientras que ellos caminaban rumbo a casa de su amigo, este tenía una conversación con su padre.

Ses: ahora que estamos en casa ¿Por qué mi madre dijo que tenías otra familia?  
IT: si te dije que tu madre, tengo otra familia y tu tienes un medio hermano, hoy lo conozco, cuando me gustaría tener tu madre a su nueva casa, traerlos a ellos para que los conozcas.  
Ses: ¿porque si tienes otra familia debo quedarme contigo la mayor parte del tiempo?  
IT: por qué eres mi primogénito, y por lo tanto eres mi principal heredero de la empresa.  
Ses: entonces sigue siendo todo influenciado por el dinero.

Dijo esto para ir a su habitación, mientras que su padre lo ve y suelta un suspiro, momentos después, aparece Irazue con algunas maletas.

Ira: ya estoy lista.  
IT: vamos

Dice esto para luego tomar las maletas y dirigirse a la camioneta para dejar su esposa en una casa muy bien acomodada. Cuando era momento de despedirse Irazue solo le dijo.

Ira: lo único bueno en nuestro matrimonio fue Sesshomaru, cuídalo mucho, educado para que el mar un hombre de bien, ya que pasaras más tiempo con él.  
IT: claro que sí, además tú también lo verás, cuídate.

Después de eso se dirigió a otro punto alejado de la atención, mientras que Sesshomaru.

Ses: por lo visto ya no eres como antes, aquí es muy silencioso, extraño las travesuras de mis amigos. Mejor salgo al jardín.

Después de salir de su habitación y dirigirse al jardín, y sentarse en las raíces de un árbol, queriendo que sus amigos estén con él y que se sienta solo en un lugar muy grande. Sin embargo, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y escuchadas por la voz

Ka: Kagome segura que es por aquí.  
Kag: claro que sí  
San: ¿segura?  
Kag: que si confíen en mí  
Mi: pero ya me cansé de caminar mucho ya no quiero caminar más!  
Kag: ya casi llegamos miren ahí se ve la mansión  
Ka: ¡Al fin!  
Ses: ¿que hacen aquí?  
Todos excepto Sesshomaru: Ahhhhh!  
Kag: eres tú!  
Mi: yo diste un susto de muerte!  
Ka: hola me asustaste!  
San: pues venimos a jugar contigo.  
Mi: solo un ratito si quieres, por qué creemos que debes estar muy aburrido tu solo aquí.  
Ses: pues si estoy aburrido.  
Kag: pues no se diga más, vamos a divertirnos.

Sin embargo, los pequeños jugaron durante las horas hasta que vieron el cielo empezando a tornarse de matices, naranjas, rojos, ligeros toques rosados y morados, dando aviso que muy pronto oscurecería.  
Mi: chicas deben regresar nuestros padres deben estar preocupados  
Ka: ok hasta luego Sesshomaru.  
San: si cuídate.  
Kag: si mira este es el teléfono de la cabaña en la que están las hay para jugar a un juego o el mar para que las otras cosas, o algo así como otra emergencia vendremos enseguida. Cuídate (en eso lo abraza) nos vemos.

Sin embargo, los niños se quedaron corriendo de prisa y pasaron la noche y los padres se quedaron preocupados, mientras que Sesshomaru regresó al interior de su casa para luego vivir con sus padres y otras personas.

IT: Sesshomaru me alegro que estés aquí y que tengo que presentarte a Izayoe e Inuyasha tu hermano menor.  
Ses: medio hermano.  
TI: bueno, pasemos al comedor, debes tener hambre, al igual que ustedes, espero que se lleven bien.  
Ses: no estoy muy seguro, además no tengo hambre si me disculpan el retiro a dormir.  
IT: ser muy difícil, bueno vamos a cenar algo.

Continuará ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7: Cuidando de un** **monstruo**

 **Pov Sesshomaru**  
Me encuentro molesto, enojado furioso, con mi padre, me dejó cuidando a ese monstruo de medio hermano, mientras él se fue ha quién sabe dónde con esa mujer mientras yo sufro con este es un dolor de cabeza lo único que hace es comer ruidosamente, gritar, correr, caerse, llorar por su mamá, y ahora veo que se dirige a mi habitación, de prisa esperan mi habitación, que va a hacer en mi habitación!  
 **Fin Pov Sesshomaru**

 **En otra parte de la ciudad**  
?: pienso que no fue una buena idea.  
?: Claro que sí lo es.  
?: Crees que estarán bien Inu no  
I.T: así se llevarán bien como hermanos que son, no te preocupes Izayoe.  
Iza: aún así siento que no fue buena idea dejarlos solos.

 **Mientras con Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru subía rápidamente las escaleras para posteriormente dirigirse a su habitación, mientas más se acercaba a su habitación, podía escuchar algunos ruidos extraños, intento abrir la puerta pero se encontraba con seguro, por lo que toco desesperadamente sin tener éxito hasta que se escucho que se lo quitaron y cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver algo que no le gustó.

Ses: ¡Que hiciste?!  
Inu: nada  
Ses: como que nada! Escuché muchos ruidos dime qué hicis...  
¡DESTRUISTE MIS LIBROS!  
Inu: a esos pues como no tenían dibujos y se veían aburridos los decoré. Jajajaja  
Ses: No le veo lo gracioso! Además que le hiciste a mi habitación. Más bien que hiciste aquí!  
Inu: pues como somos hermanos debemos compartir todo y ya me aburrí de jugar con tus cosas, dame las gracias de que tu cuarto se ve mejor, me voy a mi habitación

Sin más salió corriendo antes de que su hermano lo golpeara por lo que había hecho en su habitación, y posteriormente encerrarse en su habitación.  
Sesshomaru se sentía furioso, le había destrozado todo, libros, útiles escolares, su cama se encontraba desarreglada se notaba que había estado brincando, noto también que había revisado hasta su ropa, ya que la había dejado tirada por todas partes, y con esto se dio cuenta jamás se llevaría bien con Inuyasha. Pero se vengaría de ese demonio si que lo haría, por lo que decidió hablarle a ciertas personitas.

 **Horas más tarde**

?: Inu querida en donde estás.  
?: Sabes que no puedes esconderte de nosotras.  
?: Sabes que tenemos que tomarte fotos de tu debut como modelo internacional.  
?: Te encontré!  
Inu: no sueltame!¡ Sesshomaru sálvame por piedad!  
Ses: no molestes estoy ocupado, además tú te lo buscaste.  
Mi: y por favor no grites no dejas escuchar lo que dicen en la película.  
Inu: ¡Pero no es mi culpa que...  
San: ya tranquila que el maquillaje se te va a ...no por lo visto hay que darle otro retoque ¿no lo crees Kagura?  
Ka: si por esconderse tu maquillaje se te quitó pero descuida yo lo arreglo. Además es justo que también que juguemos contigo como tú lo hiciste con nosotros verdad Kagome.  
Kag: estoy de acuerdo, además (le toma una foto, con la cámara del padre de Miroku) hay que aprovechar de que te ves bonita así con tu vestido, el peinado que te hizo Sango con tu hermoso cabello plateado, serás la envidia de todas las modelos. Y descuida las fotos nos las quedaremos para cuando seas grande y presumamos lo hermosa que eras, además tómalo como nuestra venganza.

Lo que ocurrió para que Inuyasha tuviera puesto un vestido y maquillado, además de pidiendo ayuda a Sesshomaru ocurrió que..

 **Flashback**

Sesshomaru decidió hablarles a sus amigos para que lo ayudarán con los desastres que hizo el demonio de su medio hermano, cuando les dijo medio hermano dijeron que el divorcio de sus padres es oficial, así que decidieron ir inmediatamente para alegrar a su amigo que suponían estaba pasando por un mal momento, aunque al principio creyeron que exageraba ya que un niño de 8 años no podía ser un tornado andante como decía Sesshomaru hasta que llegaron y lo comprobaron en carne propia.

Ka: no creo que sea como tú dices, a lo mejor solo trata de ser un buen hermano...  
Ses: medio hermano  
Kag: como sea vamos a verlo  
San: claro dijiste que está en su habitación verdad?

Sesshomaru solo asintió y las chicas fueron rumbo a esa habitación excepto Miroku, que decidió quedarse con Sesshomaru.

Mi: yo te creo, veo que hizo un gran desastre en tu habitación, verás que en un rato se quejarán pero descuida se vengarán, y puede que mientras ellas lo cuidan vemos una película?  
Ses: claro vamos a la sala ahí tenemos una gran colección de películas creo que hay una Pokémon  
Mi: enserio! ( Con un brillo en sus ojos)  
Ses: no  
Mi: eres cruel  
Ses: como sea, vamos a ver la película o no?  
Mi: claro que sí.

Mientras ellos decidían que película ver, las niñas estaban en la habitación de Inuyasha que al verlo lo creyeron como un niño inocente que solo quería ser un buen hermano menor.

Kag: hola tú debes ser Inuyasha, mi nombre es Kagome, ella es Sango y ella Kagura, venimos a cuidarte, ya que Sesshomaru dice que eres un demonio pero yo creo que no, eres tan adorable...  
Inu: yo no necesito que me cuiden unas niñitas como ustedes... Yo puedo cuidarme solo...y ustedes solo son una molestia  
San: que grosero!  
Inu: solo digo la verdad  
Ka: la molestia serías tú, pequeño.  
Inu: pues no lo creo enana.  
Ka: ¡éste ya acabó con mi paciencia!

Kagome y Sango detuvieron a Kagura para que no golpeara a Inuyasha, a pesar de que éste la provocaba más.

Kag: no te rebajes a su nivel, no lo vale.  
San: ahora veo que Sesshomaru tenía razón  
Kag: siempre la tuvo, siento que nos molestará con eso.  
San: cierto, ¿Ya estás más tranquila Kagura?  
Ka: si un poco...y el mocoso?

Fue en ese momento en donde se dieron cuenta de que cierto niño se había ido sin más lo buscaron por casi toda la mansión solo les faltaba la sala donde estaban Sesshomaru y Miroku y la cocina, así que descartaron la sala y fueron directamente a la cocina, pero sin previo aviso cuando apenas entraban a la cocina, un montón de harina al igual que unas carcajadas las recibió, después de que se sacudieron la harina, observaron que Inuyasha seguía en el suelo riéndose de ellas, así que las tres se dieron una mirada, que sólo ellas pudieron entender, y sin esperarlo, ya tenían a Inuyasha de vuelta en su habitación donde se aseguraron a que no se escapará ya que era su turno de jugar.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Después de horas de risas para unos y tortura para otros, no se dieron cuenta de que se hacía tarde para regresar, hasta que escucharon algunas voces y como habrían la puerta, pero ya se sabía quienes podían ser, al abrirse la puerta se pudo notar dos personas un hombre de larga cabellera plateada, y una mujer hermosa de cabellera azabache y de una mirada dulce, los niños que no la conocían comprendiendo al instante de que era la madre de Inuyasha, pero se preguntaban de dónde saco ese carácter ya que suponían que de la madre no pero del padre, estaban metidos en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz autoritaria, los sacó a cada uno de sus pensamientos.

I.T: ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? ¿Donde están sus padres? Y...¿Por qué Inuyasha está vestido de niña?  
Iza: cariño no te molestes con ellos, son solo niños. Hola pequeños mi nombre es Izayoe, la madre de Inuyasha y ...  
I.T: y futura madre de Sesshomaru.  
Ses: ¿Qué?  
Kag: hola yo soy Kagome, amiga de Sesshomaru.  
Mi: buenas tardes yo soy Miroku el mejor amigo de Sesshomaru.  
Ses: ya quisieras.  
Mi: malvado yo te considero mi mejor amigo porque...  
San: porque es el único niño aparte de ti hasta ahora, qué está con nosotros,...hola mi nombre es Sango.  
Ka: y yo soy Kagura y todos somos muchos de Sesshomaru.  
Iza: me alegro por el pequeño Sesshomaru que tenga amigos, por cierto y sus padres?  
Ka: ellos están en la cabaña que está cerca del lago pero falta mucho para irnos todavía ni oscurece.  
I.T: si no se han dado cuenta de que ya sin las 8:34 de la noche, sus padres deben estar preocupados.  
San: tan tarde ahora sí nos castigan.  
Mi: creo que debemos irnos perdonen las molestia que les causamos.  
Iza: descuiden cariño deberías llevarlos con sus padres.  
I.T: sí, y así aprovecho para saber por qué Inu estaba vestido asi, bueno niños los llevare con sus padres.

Pero antes de irse Kagome fue a abrazar a Sesshomaru y susurrarle algo en el oído.

Kag: cuando tengamos las fotos te las daré las necesitarás mas que yo.

Después de esa pequeña escena, Izayoe, los veía con ternura pensando cómo seria su relación cuando fueran más grandes.

Ya habían dejado la mansión e iban rumbo a su casa le contaron todo a Inu no Taisho, ya que le temían, pero lo que les sorprendió es que se rió de las ocurrencias de cada uno durante su ausencia, ya al llegar a la cabaña fueron seriamente regañados por sus padres, ya que estaban muy preocupados, pero sabían que las travesuras de esos niños no terminarían.

Continuará...

 **buenos queridos lectores hasta aqui la tengo actualizado ya me estoy quedando sin ideas pero creo que el proximo será ya cuando ya hayan pasado 15 años de estos capitulos para que lleguemos pronto al error que cometió Sesshomaru a si quiero saber si quieren que envie la carta o no para saber, es que quiero hacer esta historia para ustedes y me gustaria saber final feliz con ellos juntos o no, bueno ahi me dicen en los comentarios**


	9. Capitulo 9

Esta historia es de mi propiedad, menos los personajes, alguien le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Advertencia: AU y posibles faltas de ortografía, perdonen por esos errores.

Dedicado a ustedes corazones hermosos que leen mi historia, mil gracias por sus comentarios que sin ellos no hubiera salido de esta oscuridad; por lo que fueron mi luz para encontrar la salida y alcanzar la inspiración. Sonó muy poético, no bueno sin más la historia.

P.D: también andaba enferma pero ya se me pasó.

 **Capítulo** **8 El tiempo pasa volando**

Han transcurrido ya 15 años desde que se conocieron, ya no eran los pequeños traviesos que solían ser, bueno no tanto ya que cuando se juntaban seguían siendo de las suyas; eran los tiempos libres que tenían para reunirse y contar sus anécdotas y recuerdos; porque en estos 15 años todos habían madurado bueno la mayoría. En estos quince años muchas cosas pasaron, un ejemplo claro fue que a la edad de 17 años Sesshomaru se enamoró por primera vez, por lo que fue motivo de burla por parte de otros y de animación y motivación por parte de otras, así que con ayuda de su mejor amiga Kagome al igual que las demás que no dejaban de alentarlo para que le dijera sus sentimientos a Rin, ese día sucedió que...

 ** _Flashback_**

Había pasado ya hace varias semanas de que Kagome y Sango descubrieron que cierto peliplata de mirada inexpresiva, tenía sentimientos de amor hacia una chica de cabellera azabache, tez aperlada, energética, muy alegre y de ojos color chocolate. Y que cada día su grupo de "chicas escandalosas" como él solía decirles [ que por cierto aumentó de integrantes ya que hace un año llegó una chica de nombre Ayame con una personalidad muy atrevida, sin miedos y energética, le daban consejos, amenazas las cuales trataban de decirle a Rin la verdad si el no se le declaraba, y en otras ocasiones le decían que alguien podría delantarse. Y después de tanta insistencia iba a hacerlo. Él dijo que iría solo, pero sabía que una cierta azabache de ojos azules lo seguía a escondidas al igual que una cierta pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda,; así que suspiro pesadamente, al saber que ellas querían saber cómo iba ser su declaración de amor pero aunque las corriera sabría que haría un escándalo y sería más vergonzoso de que su hermano (si hermano, ya que lo consideraba así después de tratarlo mucho tiempo y hacer las pases) y Miroku se burlarian de eso. Sin más camino como si ellas no estuvieran, hasta encontrarla; ella se encontraba debajo de la sombra de un enorme árbol, buscando con la mirada algo que parecía importante, y en su mano derecha traía unas cuantas flores, pero sin dejar de sonreír; hasta que su mirada se enfocó en la dirección donde se encontraba nuestro peliplata, con una gran sonrisa que parecía transmitir amor, causando en Sesshomaru felicidad y asombro, en eso la vio caminar rumbo a él, mientras ella caminaba el se encontraba paralizado no sabía cómo decirle sus sentimientos hasta que sintió tristeza y su corazón romperse en pedazos, ella esperaba a su novio, si novio ya que besaba a un chico con amor y cariño. Después de ver esta escena Ayame decidió irse del lugar no quería sentirse una molestía para alguien a quien le acaban de romper el corazón sin saberlo; dejando a Kagome detrás de él, ya que ella no se percató de que su amiga se había ido. Sesshomaru por su parte sólo dio la media vuelta y caminó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Kagome que reaccionó tarde fue trasladado de él para animar lo ya que sabía que se encontraba triste aunque no quería demostrarlo.

Kag: Sessh ... No sé cómo debes sentirte ahorita mismo; pero alégrate...

Al oir eso Sesshomaru la vió con enojo y furia pero antes de que el se desahogara con ella, decidió continuar.

Kag: me refiero a que si Rin es feliz con alguien que no seas tú deberías estar feliz por ellos y desearle lo mejor ya que lo único que quieres es que sea feliz.

Ses: tal vez tengas razón. Gracias supongo.

Kagome solo sonrió ante eso esperando que después de esa pequeña charla se sintiera mejor. Pero lo que no sabía es que él se había prometido de que si se volvía a enamorar trataría de actuar más rápido.

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

Durante estos años también ocurrieron más sucesos importantes como nuestra querida Kagome tuvo un novio, el cual se llamaba Bankotsu; su relación sólo duró un par de años ya que se tuvo que terminar no por falta de amor sino por qué el se iba junto con su familia a vivir al extranjero, tuvieron una hermosa relación, aunque había quien no le gusta tal relación y se sintió feliz y aliviado de que haya terminado, aunque no explicaba el porque de su sentir, su única explicación por el cual de lo que sentía era por qué al ser su mejor amiga solo la protegía y era por eso que nunca le cayó bien.

Hace un año aproximadamente fue que Kagura decidió encaminarse a convertirse en ser una gran modelo, así cumpliendo su palabra hace unos meses sería mencionada como un modelo reconocida internacionalmente. Aunque al inicio tuvo una enemiga una modelo llamada Kikyo que lo único que hizo fue ver si estaba dispuesta a seguir su sueño o solo era un simple capricho, que a ver qué no se daba por vencida la ayudo por lo cual se hicieron grandes amigas.

Hace poco Sango consiguió trabajo como abogada en un buffet de abogados reconocidos, en cuanto a Miroku se encontraba de viaje ya que su trabajo de fotógrafo profesional, se lo permitía, el cual se desempeñaba en tomar imágenes que le pedía una revista de fama mundial, desde fotos sobre naturaleza hasta famosos.

En cuanto a Inuyasha como Sesshomaru se desempeñaban en que la empresa heredada por su padre (ya que su padre se encuentra muy enfermo) siguiera siendo de las que reinaban en el país pero tras unos serios problemas estaban a punto de perderla.

Mientras que Kagome y Ayame se encontraban buscando trabajo como arquitectas ya que hace poco acaban de terminar su carrera.

Parece que ellos se habían separado pero no, siempre estaban en contacto, y más ahora sabiendo que sus amigos (Sesshomaru e Inuyasha) los necesitaban, ellos los ayudarían sin importar que ya que para eso son los amigos apara apoyarse mutuamente y de corazón.

Continuará...

Que les pareció está introducción a lo que sucederá más adelante cualquier duda será contestada


	10. Chapter 10

Hola volví ( le pegan con una piedra de sal en el rostro sacándole sangre) ya se me lo merezco por desaparecer mucho perdí mis apuntes de este y otros capítulos, así que tuve que iniciar de nuevo

Inspiración llegó mientras esperaba un examen a las 8:28 a.m. je creo que ya la dejé.

Sin más espera el capítulo

 **Capitulo 9 Buscado soluciones**

Últimamente la compañía de comunicaciones Taisho encargada del entrenamiento para toda la familia, se encontraba a casi punto de llegar a la quiebra y por ende perderla. Por lo que ambos hermanos buscaban una solución al asi como él origen problema y lo que pudieron encontrar fue que que hubo una desviación de recursos de quién era responsable el ex contador Hiroshi, quien había empezado con su operación desde hace varios años más bien desde cuando día contratado por Inu no Taisho, por lo que abusó de la confianza, una vez haberlo dispuesto con las autoridades correspondientes, el problema era recuperar aquel dinero o encontrar algún financiamiento para sacar a flote la compañía.

Inu: ¿Y ahora que haremos? He visto que no tenemos el dinero necesario para salvarla- dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes y bufaba– Además nuestro padre todavía no se recupera del todo.

Sessh: No lo sé– dijo mientras se dirigía a la minibar de la oficina y servir un poco de whisky en dos vasos– Ten– le dio uno de los vasos a su medio hermano.

Inu: Khe– tomando el vaso e ingiriendo de un solo trago su bebida, iba a hablar pero el sonido de un mensaje de su celular lo interrumpió– son los chicos planean juntarse este fin de semana, quieren saber si nos juntaremos con ellos, yo opino que lo principal es resolver esto. –iba a responder al mensaje diciéndoles que no podrían pero la voz de Sesshomaru lo hizo detenerse.

Sessh: vamos– dijo terminando de beber, Inuyasha iba a protestar pero Sesshomaru le hizo una seña de que lo dejara continuar– Podemos relajarnos para así encontrar una solución y terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, además hace tiempo que no los veo.– dijo para salir de la oficina, pero antes de salir escucho de ahí pudo oír claramente el murmuro de su medio hermano.

Inu: no será que hace tiempo que no vez a Kagome.– murmuró para si mismo pero no contó que Sesshomaru lo escuchó, quien salió rumbo a la salida del edificio ya que no soportaba estar ahí ni un minuto más, mientras caminaba para tomar su vehículo, pensaba él porque su hermano dijo eso.

Sessh: "se que la extraño al igual que el resto, o será que ..." solo la extraño a ella– mencionó esto último en voz alta, sin más partió del lugar para irse a su departamento.

El fin de semana había llegado y todos estaban reunidos en un local de comida rápida, todos hablaban sobre lo sucedido en esos dos meses que no se habían visto, hasta que le tocó a Inuyasha hablar sobre el problema que tenían.

Inu: y por eso nos encontramos preocupados.

Kag: parece que solo tú, por que Sesshomaru no, o ¿será que sabe ocultar muy bien su preocupación?

Sessh: la verdad no estoy muy preocupado como él, yo solo quiero relajarme un poco.

Mi: así se habla amigo.

San: pues si quieren solucionarlo pues podemos ayudarlos, digo a lo mejor ustedes no han encontrado una solución pero todos juntos podremos, voy a hablarle a un amigo que podrá ayudarnos, me disculpan– se levantó de su asiento para ir a hablar con su celular, mientras los demás y daban ideas–

Mi: ya se podríamos hacer una subasta, o un desfile de modas o no sé.

Aya: ¿una subasta de qué? O para que serviría el desfile de modas?

Mi: a pues la subasta sería de esas en donde se obtienen una cita con el que pague más...– no pudo continuar por que las chicas le dieron unos cuantos golpes.

Ka: a eso no le entramos te quedó claro. – amenazó con su puño al momento que regresaba Sango.-

San: ya viene en camino, ¿de que me perdí?– dándose una idea al ver las auras asesinas de sus amigas así como los golpes en Miroku, al cabo de 10 minutos llego al lugar un joven de tez morena ojos azules, y su cabello negro atado elegantemente en una goleta, robándole el aliento a varias chicas.

??: Buenas tardes, soy Koga Sasaki, abogado al igual que Sango, quien ya me contó la situación.–quien extendió su mano a Sesshomaru–

Sessh: mucho gusto Sesshomaru Taisho– estrechando su mano– esté es mi hermano Inuyasha. ¿Tiene alguna solución para el problema?

Ko: pues por lo que tengo entendido solo hay que cubrir unas cuantas deudas, podría buscar en algún socio o accionista, por lo que sería como la mayor parte de...

Inu: no usaremos esa opción no quiero que otro que solo nos dé el dinero y sin poner ningún esfuerzo obtenga ganancias de algo que es de mi padre.

San: cálmate Inu, solo es una opción.

Kag: claro amigo, podemos encontrar en alguien de confianza, conozco a alguien quien puede prestarnos, que opinan y no nos cobraría interés alguno.

Sessh: no creo que tenga el dinero suficiente pero viendo la situación yo acepto tu ayuda al igual que la propuesta de Sasaki.

Inu: sigo pensando que son malas ideas, ya habíamos quedado que nada de ayuda de terceros...– no pudo continuar ya que unas auras amenazantes habían aparecido haciendo que aceptará de inmediato– Bien que ¿es el sujeto?

Kag: es mi primo se llama Naraku.

Sessh: nunca lo habías mencionado.- su voz salió algo molesta.

Kag: ah es que hace tiempo que nos veíamos, y pues nuevamente nos reencontramos y me contó que ahora es un gran hombre de negocios, y que cualquier cosa contaba con él.

Fue así que Kagome contactó a su primo quien no le negó la ayuda a sus amigos, ese día fue hablar con los hermanos Taisho, quienes lo recibieron en su oficina.

Na: ya saben el motivo por el que me encuentro aquí– mencionaba el de ojos rojos.

Sessh: estamos conscientes de eso– dijo mientras miraba intensamente al de ojos rojos.

Na: miren solo lo hago por mi prima a quien quiero como una hermana menor, solo les prestaré el dinero que necesitarán y cuando se recuperen me lo regresan, estén conscientes de que no hago cosas como estás, ya que por mi fuera les compraría la compañía, pero solo por ella lo hago. Y que dicen.

Inu: si ya sabes la respuesta danos él documento en donde nos comprometemos a pagarte una vez obtenido el dinero para firmar.– sin más firmaron. Los meses pasaron y al fin se pudo estabilizar la compañía y muy pronto se le pagaría a Naraku el dinero prestado. Una vez solucionado el problema, todos los incluidos se fueron a festejar a karaoke cercano a la playa, donde todos se divertían al cantar o ver cantar a sus amigos. En un momento Sesshomaru y Kagome, decidieron salir, se dirigieron a la orilla de la playa, donde ambos se les ocurrió quitarse los zapatos, para que de ese modo, sentir la arena debajo de sus pies así como la espuma originada por las olas del mar los mojaban, caminaban para relajarse de lo estresante que fue para salvar a la empresa, así como para contemplar el atardecer que se podía apreciar en esos momentos, cada quien iba en sus pensamientos envueltos en silencio cómodo hasta que...

Sessh: Gracias por tu ayuda- mencionó levemente sonrojado por qué no estaba tan acostumbrado a dar las gracias, pero solo agradecía de manera sincera a sus amigos, Kagome lo sabía así que le regaló una de sus sonrisas característica de ella-

Kag: no hay de qué para eso estamos... Sabes no te vi feliz ni nada cuando logramos salvar el patrimonio de tú padre, si no te conociera, juzgaría que estás más deprimido, que de costumbre- ella ríe por su comentario mientras el frunce el ceño para luego suspirar para responderle.-

Sessh: me conoces tan bien...la verdad esto no es lo mío, solo lo hago por ser el heredero de eso, las personas con quién hago negocios me ven como la copia exacta de mi padre, pero ya no quiero seguir siendo su sombra, quiero trazar mi propio camino, ser reconocido por lo que hago y realizarlo con suma satisfacción.

Kag: pues no se diga más deja de trabajar ahí, dale el puesto a Inuyasha por lo visto a él si le gusta trabajar ahí, además de que el si se preocupa demasiado de la empresa, déjalo a cargo de todo, y no me digas que no se lo darás por que le falta, madurar, tu viste que ya esta preparado para enfrentar problemas aunque los enfrente a veces de manera infantil...Cumple tu sueño sea lo sea sabes que cuentas conmigo al igual que los demás.- después de decir esto detienen su caminar.

Sessh: gracias amiga, no se que haría sin tí.-atrae el cuerpo de ella contra suyo en modo de abrazarla, quien corresponde el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él.

Kag: pues serias un vagabundo viviendo en el bosque, robando cestas de comida a las familias para sobrevivir, o ya hubieras sido comida de osos.- rió al imaginarse en esa situación a su amigo quien bufó por lo que ella comento para después soltar una pequeña carcajada por las ocurrencias de ella.-

Sessh: No exageres.- dijo mientras seguían abrazados.

Continuara...

N/A

Próximos capítulos en proceso esperen un poquito más. No me maten aún si?. Creo que me volveré a engripar ya que la mayoría de mí familia lo esta.


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es de mi propiedad, menos los personajes, alguien le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Advertencia: AU y posibles faltas de ortografía, perdonen por esos errores.

 **Capítulo** **10 Florecen los** **sentimientos**

Continuaban abrazados, deseaban en lo profundo de su ser no romper aquel abrazo, no se explicaban por qué, ya que en ocasiones pasaban se habían abrazado. El abrazo llegó a su fin por la voz de Inuyasha gritándoles a lo lejos, separándose bruscamente por la interrupción, y con los corazones latiendo se dirigieron rumbo donde se encontraban los demás.

Han pasado ya varios días de aquel suceso ni Kagome como Sesshomaru dejaban de pensar por qué su corazón latía fuertemente cuando estaban abrazados y no querer separarse.

 **-En el departamento que comparten Kagome y Ayame-**

Kag: Ahhh- suspiro mientras se recostaba en la cama- Aún no lo entiendo Ayame- colocó una almohada en su cara como si está le diera las respuestas, causado la risa en su amiga.

Aya: Yo tengo unas sospechas- dijo mientras se acomodaba en una silla de la habitación de la azabache mientras hacía que su amiga despegara la almohada de su rostro para verla- Creo que estás enamorada...

Kag:¡Qué qué!!!!!!- chilló la joven completamente roja por la opinión de la pelirroja- es mi mejor amigo del que hablamos no me gusta!!! Además creo que el solo me ve como amiga o hermana a lo mucho- bajando de nivel de voz cada vez hasta que lo último solo susurro con dolor haciendo que sus ojos empezarán a cristalizarse haciendo notar las sospechas que tenía su amiga.

Aya: No lo creo, digo he visto como te mira y se por mis experiencias en el amor no es una mirada para una amiga o hermana sino de algo más.- dijo llenandola de esperanza- compruébalo tu misma...¿que tal en su cumple?!- comentó entusiasmada.

Kag: ¿Su cumpleaños?...¡Su cumpleaños!!!!¡Diablos lo he olvidado!!- se levantó como resorte al recordar dicho evento- ¿Todavía tengo tiempo?!¿Qué le podré regalar?!!- gritaba desesperada la joven ojiazul haciendo que los llamados de su amiga no llegarán a sus oídos, ocasionado que la de cabellos rojizos rodará los rojos por la acción algo infantil pero común en ella.

Aya: ¡KAGOME!!!- deteniendo a la joven preocupada- Relájate si cuenta hasta 10, respira hondo y exhala- asistió y obedeció a su amiga- Ya estás relajada y calmada- recalcando lo último, mientras Kagome sentía levemente- Bueno tienes como 2 semanas y descuida ya sabrás que regalarle, ya se sal con en el en una cita, platican y tendrás el regalo ideal para él...

Kag: claro ya lo tengo...solo lo tengo que diseñarlo y listo- dijo entusiasmada y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios a su idea del regalo- Gracias eres una gran amiga- abrazándola fuertemente- que haría sin ti- aún abrazándola más fuerte que antes.

Aya: pues...muy pronto lo sabrás...- causando duda en su amiga por su comentario y así respondiendo el a la pregunta mental de ella- ¡Porque me estás axfisiando!!!- logrando que la soltara de inmediato- Al...al fin pue...e... puedo respirar...- intentando llenar sus pulmones de aquel gas vital.

Kag: lo siento mucho más emocioné tanto- riéndose nerviosamente

Aya: de eso me di cuenta- dijo sonriendo.

 **-En la casa de los Taisho** **especificamente** **en** **la habitación del primogénito-**

Sesshomaru intentaba descansar se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de dormir pero al recostarse en la cama sus pensamientos lo dejaban inquietante al no encontrar respuestas sobre lo que sentía.

Sessh: "por que me sentí así es solo mi amiga nada más, nunca seré más que su mejor amigo"- causándole dolor aquello último que pensó- "por qué sentí un dolor en el pecho al pensar que solo seré su amigo... será acaso que la amo? No lo creo o si..." la amo- diciendo esto último en voz alta que solo el pudo oír causandole asombro y antes de rectificar sus sospechas hubo una interrupción por parte de...

???: ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!!!- dijo azotando la puerta al entrar a su habitación

Sessh: ¡ Qué no cumplo aún Inuyasha!!! Creí habértelo dicho ya seis veces en estos tres días!! Lo más seguro es que sean tan idiota que no puedes almacenar mucha información en tu pequeño cerebro o que sufras de Alzheimer, aunque en tu caso creí que sería la primera- dijo de manera burlesca

Inu: fhe el idiota serás tú...ya sabía que no era tu cumple solo quería molestarte... me ofendes al decirme que tengo un pequeño cerebro mi cerebro es de tamaño normal y funcional.

Sessh: hmp... Cómo digas...ya sal de mi habitación o quieres que te saque a golpes...

Inu: ni que yo quisiera estar en tu habitación por gusto.

Sin más lo dejo solo en su habitación retomando sus pensamientos y llegando a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Continuara...

 **N/A**

Hola volví se que es corto pero entre a trabajar y me quita mucho tiempo pero por ustedes aquí está el capítulo disfrútenlo

Besos y abrazos

 **Lizzierros**


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es de mi propiedad, menos los personajes, alguien le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Advertencia: posibles faltas ortográficas

 **Capítulo 11 El regalo ideal**

Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños del joven de cabellos peliplateados de mirada gélida, aunque para él no era algo de suma importancia pero aún así disfrutaba de la compañía de cada uno de sus amigos en especial de cierta chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules.

En el transcurso de esta semana hubo grandes noticias que impactaron a la familia Taisho las cuales giraban alrededor del primogénito quien al seguir el consejo de su amiga y después de dejar en claro sus demandas en una larga plática (discusión) con su padre dejó la presidencia de la empresa y está pasó a manos de Inuyasha quien asombrado y feliz por la noticia la acepto inmediatamente.

Inu: Vaya esto no me lo esperaba...Pero Sesshomaru y que vas a hacer ... digo ¿en que trabajarás?

Sessh: en algo que me gusta hacer.

Inu: khe! ¿Hablas de tocar el piano y ser un músico reconocido? Jajajaja- cesó su risa al ver el celos fruncido de su hermano vio que no bromeaba-¿Es enserio?- intentando aclaración la duda

Sessh: enserio crees que diría algo así después de dejar y cederte la presidencia de la empresa- observando la reacción de Inuyasha el cual balbuceaba incoherencias hasta que algún pudo decir algo entendible.

Inu: perdón...no quería burlarme...creí que era solo un pasatiempo, pero dime te mantendras tras por tí solo o por ...

Sessh: ya estás hablando cómo padre "al fin maduró este cabeza hueca"-pensó para después continuar- y no es solo un pasatiempo bueno al principio si pero al final descubrí que era lo me gustaba hacer y sobre ser un vago manteniendo no será así tengo suficiente dinero mientras comienzo mi carrera como músico reconocido.

Inu: pero para eso necesitas contactos para llegar a ser reconocido...y dudo que tengas-esto ultimo en un susurro entendible para su hermano.

Sessh: en eso te equivocas antes de asumir el puesto de la presidencia renuncie a ese sueño ya que anteriormente algunas personas del medio artístico me conocieron cuando asistía a concursos de esa índole pero aunque los rechacé por que ya sabía que mi destino era la empresa, pero aun asi me dejaron las puertas abierta-mostrandole unas diez tarjetas de presentación de diversas personas- que bueno fue que las conservara...ahora debo de practicar nuevamente para ser el mejor y no verme oxidado.

Inu: eso no lo sabía ...creo que nadie.

Sessh: sólo pocos lo sabían.

Inu: adivino nuestro padre y tu madre o ¿me equivoco?.

Sessh: ellos también creían que era un pasatiempo

Inu: entonces ¿quién?

Sessh: Kagome- murmuró pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado por Inuyasha quien empezaba a sospechar sobre la ducha amistad que estos dos llevaban mientras Sesshomaru tenía una sonrisa casi invisible.

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

Kag: ¡listo!!! me quedo muy linda que opinan chicas...

San: es muy linda Kag.

Aya: si pero funciona- haciendo enojar a la azabache- ya tranquila sólo bromeaba, se que funciona por que yo te ayudé.

San: oye kagome te puedo preguntar algo pero no te molestes ni nada de eso.- la azabache asintió sin dejar de ver ese regalo que había hecho- ¿por qué le hiciste ese tipo de regalo y con tanto esmero amiga?- dando una sonrisa pícara, pero antes de que Kagome respondiera Ayame intervino

Aya: hay Sango que no te das cuenta hasta Kagura lo sabe y eso que no esta aquí viendo como hacia el regalo.-ya que Kagura regresaría dentro de 1 semana ya que estaba en un desfile de modas por Europa.-

San. pues que sucede dime kag!!- observando como ésta se ponía cada vez más roja- No me digas que estás...

Aya: enamorada de Sesshy...muamua-simulando besar a alguien y con sus ojos con corazones.

San: me robaste las palabras!!..-dijo molesta para despues relajarse- enserio ¿era la única que no lo sabía?

Aya: No, solo eras tú, Sesshomaru, Kagome y posiblemente Inu...pero creo que ya sospecha.

San: ahh entonces los enamorados no saben que están enamorados??? mmm que interesante- ambas poniéndose en poses pensativas-

Kag: oigan no olivden que estoy aquí escuchando todo- haciendo reaccionar a sus amigas quienes éstas rieron al darse cuenta que la habían ignorado ocasionando que Kagome rodara los ojos por sus acciones.

San: Bueno Kagome es que una gran noticia y es verdad ahora que lo analizo ninguno de los dos se comportó así con antiguas relaciones y no se comportan como amigos ehh?- causando un gran sonrojo a su amiga causando risas entre ellas.

La semana paso rápido, Kagura llego faltando unos días para la fiesta, poniéndose al corriente de lo que ocurrió en su ausencia y también molestando a su amiga, y en un parpadeo ya era el día del cumpleaños numero 26 y todos sus amigos así como familiares y uno que otro colado a la fiesta, se encontraban festejando en aquella mansión donde conoció a su amiga, ya era tarde y él ya se había abrumado de tanta gente y música estruendosa decidió salir un rato a un lugar muy apreciado para él. Mientras él iba rumbo a ese lugar Kagome se dio el valor de entregarle su regalo después de tantos regaños por parte de sus amigas ya que al final no quería dárselo por vergüenza y miedo, pero al no encontrarlo dentro de la fiesta supo donde podría estar así que diciéndoles a sus amigas que iba buscarlo salió de la mansión se dirigió también allá.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en las raíces de un árbol, disfrutando la brisa con los ojos cerrados. La tranquilidad que le brindaba ese lugar no era comparada, sabía que era grosero no estar en esa fiesta pero le encantaba estar en completa calma hasta que unos sonidos de unos pasos dando aviso de que alguien se acercaba pero antes de ver quien era escucho una voz muy familiar...

??: A pesar de todo este lugar siempre fue tu escape eh Sesshomaru?, siempre vienes a este árbol, aquí fue dónde hace mas de 15 años nos conocimos...

Sessh: ya lo sabes o no Kagome?- causando una risita en ella, mientras caminaba hacia el y posteriormente sentarse a su lado con las manos detras en su espalda escondiendo algo...-¿qué escondes?

Kag: vaya con que eres curioso, jajaja, cierra los ojos y no reproches solo hazlo- bufó para después obedecerla- oki ábrelos.

Al abrir sus ojos pudo contemplar que era un regalo que sostenía las manos de la chica así que si más tomó aquel regalo para abrirlo y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido dentro de la caja se encontraba un pequeño piano de cola como el que estaba en su departamento, iba a agradecerle a la chica pero ella se le adelantó.

Kag: es una caja de música me base en tu piano de tu departamento y como se que te encanta tocarlo decidí hacerlo para tu regalo de cumpleaños así como también por seguir tus sueños... pues cuando lo destapas toca la melodía con la ganaste el último concurso, escucha- cuando lo destapo la melodía empezó a sonar.

[imaginensen una yo la de Marige d'amour creo que asi se escribe de Richard Clayderman ]

Sesshomaru no salia del asombro por el regalo que le había dado, dejó a un lado el regalo y se fue acercando al rostro de la chica quien mantenía en esos momentos los ojos cerrados, y sin esperarlo Kagome abrió los ojos cuando sintió unos labios en los suyos y vio que era Sesshomaru quien la besaba, quien poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos disfrutando ese beso. El beso finalizó cuando se separaron por falta de aire, el primero en hablar fue él.

Sessh: me encanto tu regalo...pequeña- quien veía a Kagome sonrojada lo cual le daba risa

kag: ¿por que me besaste?- pregunto después de un rato

Sessh: no sé- haciendo que la chica se sintiera triste por lo que agacho su mirada, por lo que continuo- será por que me di cuenta de que me gustas- al escuchar esto levanto su rostro y viéndolo a los ojos pudo ver que no mentía- dime Kag ¿ quieres ser mi novia?

Kag: si!!!- a lo que lo abrazó y el correspondió gustosamente su abrazo para despues darle un beso dulce

Lo que ambos no sabían es que un grupo de amigos los vieron todo el tiempo.

Inu: ya lo sospechaba

San: aja fue hasta hoy que lo supiste que estaban enamorados.

Aya: pero tu no te quedabas atrás amiga también lo supiste tarde...

Mi: paguen les dije que ellos se iban a ser novios hoy...

ka: yo que recuerde no hicimos apuestas- dicho esto todos miraron a su amigo quien reía nerviosamente-

Mi: ok solo era una broma

San: no creen que les debemos dar privacidad- todos asintieron excepto Ayame quien quería seguir viendo pero todos se la llevaron rumbo a la mansión para que las cosas fluyeran solas con la nueva pareja

Continuara...

espero que les haya encantado este capitulo que mas pasará?

besos

Lizzierros 3


	13. Chapter 13

Después de ese lindo suceso en el cumpleaños de cierto peliplateado, ambos se retiraron con las manos entrelazadas de aquel magnífico lugar, caminando tranquilamente hacia la mansión a continuar el festejo y compartir la noticia con sus amigos; quienes éstos festejaron como si no hubieran visto nada anteriormente y así la fiesta continúo.

Los días pasaron y nuestros peliplateado se centró en convertirse en un gran músico que ahora se encontraba en una cita de trabajo, con uno de los tantos personajes del medio artístico.

Sessh: Buenas tardes señor Yamamoto- estrechando la mano del sujeto en forma de saludo- como sabrá estoy aquí para tomar su propuesta de hace años.

Ma: Me parece muy bien señor Taisho, sabe me alegro que haya aceptado mi propuesta, con el talento que usted tiene alcanzará el éxito, pero con mi ayuda será mucho más rápido, así que dime acepta a que ¿yo sea su representante?- mostrándole un contrato y una pluma mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa- que dice...¿lo firmara?- arqueando una ceja y sin dudarlo el contrato se firmó- Bien ahora que soy su representante oficialmente puede llamarme por mí nombre Magatsuhi, ahora lo que sigue es...

Todo ese día se quedó en esa oficina llegando a acuerdos, y otras cosas que según su representante necesitaba, finalmente llegó a su departamento fastidiado y decidido a descansar por lo que fue rumbo a su habitación.

Los días transcurrieron como normalmente y éstos mismos se hicieron semanas; al principio para Sesshomaru y Kagome fue complicado, ya que con la presión que ejercía sobre él su representante Magatsuhi para iniciar con su carrera artística fue muy difícil ya que él tiempo que compartían era poco pero aún así lo atesoraban.

Sessh: Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo- atrayéndola más a él en un abrazo posesivo.

Kag: No importa ya estamos juntos y solo hay que disfrutarlo- dándole un casto beso en los labios el cual fue gustosamente aceptado y sin más pasaron la tarde juntos.

Al paso de los días, Sesshomaru ya no tenía tiempo para estar con su novia y el tiempo que tenía sólo lo aprovechaba para decirle todo en cuanto a su mundo en el medio artístico, Kagome por su parte lo disfrutaba pero sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su amigo y fue comprobado cuando trató mal y hasta hizo llorar a Ayame sólo por qué le trajo un sándwich aunque Kagome lo defendió diciendo que era solo por estrés de trabajo sin más Ayame se disculpó con él solo por su amiga.

Sessh:¡Cómo que no podrán!!¡Ya habíamos quedado y ahora donde conseguiré unos meseros! Resuelve ésto o estás despedido- colgó y lanzó su celular a la mesa.

Kag: no te preocupes amor yo puedo conseguir gente para ser meseros en tu presentación- dándole un beso en los labios-hasta yo misma meseraria por tí- haciendo sonreir a su novio quien se apoderó de sus labios en un beso que transmitía amor y pasión pero más pasión.

Continuará...

N/A

Gracias por esperarme a que se actualizará la historia y gracias por qué ya somos más de 1k de visitas los quiero y espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Lizzierros.


	14. Chapter 14

**¿Por qué?**

Advertencia: contenido para mayores. No me hago responsable de hacerlos pervertidos.

El beso fue subiendo de nivel Sesshomaru la besaba con desespero colocó una mano en la nuca de Kagome para profundizar el beso, mientras la otra acariciaba la espalda de la chica debajo de sus ropas hasta que sintió el brassier de la chica y de un movimiento lo desabrochó haciendo gritar a la chica por su atrevimiento, pero su gritó no fue escuchado ya que él lo impidió besándola nuevamente así como también su lengua exploraba la cavidad bucal de su novia. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo hacia su habitación, que sin que se opusiera ella le fue retirando una a una la ropa que traía dejándola desnuda ante sus ojos.

Kagome por su parte también había quitado la ropa que traía él. Ambos parecían devorarse con la mirada, Sesshomaru no desperdició el tiempo y besó el cuello de ella así como también lamía cada parte saboreando su sabor, Kagome por su parte sólo gemía de placer mientras acariciaba la espalda y cabellos del chico. El la levantó tomándola de sus muslos haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en las caderas de la logrando que sus intimidades rozaran, sacando una especie de gruñido por parte del peliplateado, sin esperarlo la penetró sacando un gemido en ella y la embiste en la pared más cercana a la cama mientras al mismo tiempo degustaba sus pechos, las embestidas fueron desenfrenadas con cada embestida se escuchaban los sonidos de piel con piel, haciendo intensificar los gemidos de placer ella por su parte gemía y gritaba su nombre, de un momento a otro ya estaban en la orilla de la cama donde Sesshomaru se sentó y tanta era la excitación que Kagome no dudó en montarlo desenfrenadamente sintiendo como el miembro de él llegaba a su tope, el por su parte seguía degustaba con sus senos cual bebé hambriento, sin esperarlo cambio de posición ahora ella estaba debajo de él.

–Ahhh...m...más... rápido– y con esa petición las embestidas aumentaron de nivel, el sonido de sus pieles chocando entre sí así como sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, el besaba cada parte de ella mientras ella hacia lo mismo y rasguñaba su espalda hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax, explotando su semilla en ella haciendo que ambos gritaran el nombre del otro.

Una vez que terminaron Sesshomaru se levantó de la cama sorprendiendo a ella por su actitud ya que siempre que pasaban juntos el se quedaba un rato con ella acostados mientras se regalaban uno que otro beso.

Sessh: tengo una salida importante- adivinando sus pensamientos para luego adentrarse al baño.

Cuando salió vio que Kagome seguía en su cama.

Sessh: perdón por no quedarme más tiempo contigo- dándole un beso en la frente.

Kag: no te preocupes- sonriendole- yo cierro todo cuídate- susurró lo último al ver que su silueta desaparecía de la habitación y escuchando un portazo dando entender que estaba sola en ese departamento sin más se fue a bañar.

Ka: hay Kagome...siento que cada vez tú relación va mal...digo ya sólo disfrutan el tiempo para tener sexo y ya.

Kag: es que con el tiempo que le queda libre pues nos ponemos románticos y como nos extrañamos mucho pues solo sucede y ya.

San: Bueno si tú dices que va bien pues te creemos- intentando no hacer notar los mismos pensamientos que compartía con Kagura.

El día de su presentación y se encontraba nervioso ese día Kagome acudió con un vestido

El salón donde sería estaba muy bien decorado ya que ss amigos ayudaron en la decoración.

l verla Sesshomaru se acercó a ella pero en ves de saludarla fue por otra cosa.

Sessh: hubo problemas y falta gente para atender a los invitados.

Kag: no te preocupes yo me encargo.- desapareciendo de la vista de él.

En eso llegó su representante.

Ma: y ella ¿Quién es?- algo molesto.

Sessh: es mi novia

Ma: cuando te hagan la entrevista niegas que tienes novia- viendo que iba a replicar le siguió- o es tu carrera o ella tú decides, gente cómo ella no te ayudará para alcanzar el éxito tu sueño.

Sin mas lo dejó con sus pensamientos.

Llegó el momento de la entrevista donde la reportera no dejaba de coquetearle aunque parecía que él no le era indiferente.

En eso Kagome pasó detrás de él vestida de mesera ofreciendo aperitivos a los invitados cuando escuchó algo que la hizo acercarse a él.

Re: entonces no tienes ninguna relación o algo por el estilo.

Sessh: no hasta ahora nadie ha podido conquistarme.

Re: entonces entras entre los solteros más codiciados...- acercándose a él seductoramente- entonces podrías un día ir a mi departamento- dejándole una tarjeta en el saco.

Sessh: cuente con esa visita.

Y con eso Kagome enojada por la conversación que escuchó aventó lo que traía en la bandeja ensuciando el vestido de la reportera y a Sesshomaru.

Re: ¡Arruinaste mi vestido estúpida criada!!- enojada haciendo que todos prestarán atención a la escena que había.

Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia Sesshomaru pero antes de hablar él le propició una cachetada haciendo que cayera al frío suelo

Kag: ¿Por qué?- llevando una mano a su mejilla que estaba roja por el golpe que recibió mientras sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos por la acción que hizo hacia su novia, le dió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella se alejó y como pudo se levantó y salió de ahí.

La vió alejarse pero cámaras, reporteros, fotógrafos le impidieron el paso, mientras su representante hacia lo posible para alejarlos de él.

Re1: Joven Taisho ¿Por qué golpeó aquélla mesera?

Sessh: me faltó al respeto al decir que entre ella y yo había algo.

Así continuó hasta que la fiesta terminó y antes de entrar a su auto una mano le propició un fuerte puñetazo.

San: sabía que habías cambiado pero no para golpearla...Eres un poco hombre.

Mi: me decepcionaste ami... Sesshomaru- agarrando a Sango para que no lo siguiera abofeteado.

San: déjame...

Mi: él ni siquiera merece tus golpes- y con eso se fueron de su vista.

Pero una voz femenina se escuchó

Ka: De haber sabido que iba a ocurrir algo como esto hubiera amarrado a Kagome para que no asistiera...Sabes heriste a la única persona que seguía creyendo en tí...Cuando supimos de tu carrera y que como iba tu éxito también notamos como tu ego creció ella a lo mejor se cegó por el amor que te tenía...

Sessh: Tu ni siquiera estuviste todo el tiempo aquí para decir todo ésto...

Ka: En eso tienes razón pero aún así el poco tiempo que estuve vi que cambiaste... ya no eres el dulce niño que alguna vez conocimos...- comenzando a caminar así un automóvil negro que conducía un pelinegro pero antes de irse le dijo -Nada de esto tendrías sido hubiera sido por ella...- dejándolo solo.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Arrepentido?**

—Pov Sesshomaru–

Llegué a mi departamento, cansado y confundido, encendí las luces y sólo está vez la soledad me recibió, ningún amigo estaba ahí y claro como iban a estar después de lo que ocurrió.

Me siento en el sofá degustando el amargo sabor del whisky, reflexionando lo que pasó está noche, mi mente no deja de repetirme su triste mirada, el golpe que le dí... no sé por que actúe de ese modo, creí que era otra persona un empleado más, pero aún así nadie merecía ser tratado así. ¡Maldición! En que me he convertido.

Llevó mis manos a la cabeza, la culpa me carcome por dentro, la ira por lo que le hice sale a flote. Me desquito con el vaso que tenía arrojándolo a la pared quebrandolo al instante, no puedo evitar caer al suelo, aún lado está aquel líquido amargo sin más agarro el frasco y tomo directo de la botella de whisky sin importarme los modales, que más da...Ella no me perdonará o ¿sí?

—Fin pov Sesshomaru–

=

A la mañana siguiente se ve un peliplata tirado en suelo de la cocina sin ganas de levantarse.

El timbre de su departamento suena insistentemente despertandolo con una horrible resaca, abrió los ojos, viendo el desastre que ocasionó en la cocina iba a levantarse cuando sintió un peso extra, creyendo que podía ser aquella azabache pero la realidad fue otra al ver mechones rubios fue donde se dió cuenta que no era otra más que aquella reportera resbalosa de la noche anterior y viendo como se encontraba recordó lo que pasó anoche.

Estaba tan borracho y necesitado que le habló a aquella mujer, una vez que llegó no esperó a que hablara la besó con desesperación y pasión, poco a poco la ropa se hizo innecesaria y terminaron haciéndolo en la cocina, y antes de caer dormido susurró el nombre de la mujer que lastimó.

El timbre lo volvió a sacar de sus recuerdos, sin delicadeza la quitó de encima de él, y el quejido de la mujer no se hizo tardar ya que se golpeó la cabeza con el suelo.

Cómo pudo llegó a su habitación que parecía ser el único lugar en no sufrir los daños de anoche se puso un boxer y su pantalón. El sonido del timbre parecía quererle perforar los tímpanos, y cuando abrió la puerta un par de golpes certeros en su nariz como en su estómago lo recibieron.

Cayendo de rodillas ya que perdió aire pudo ver a dos pelirrojos.

La reportera al escuchar aquel ruido salió mal arreglada, pero apenas se asomó a ver qué ocurría cuando a una velocidad impresionante tenía a una chica jalandola de los cabellos.

Aya: ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!! ¡DESPUÉS QUE LA GOLPES POR DEFENDER A ÉSTA ZORRA TODAVÍA TE ACUESTAS CON ELLA!!!- sacando del departamento a la mujer de los cabellos para soltarla bruscamente sin evitar arrancarle un gran mechón -Lo sabía eran extensiones baratas- arrojándole a la cara el mechón que tenía en su mano.

Sessh: ¡Se puede saber que haces aquí!- una vez recuperado.

Aya: Vine a comprobar si estabas realmente arrepentido pero veo que estabas sufriendo mucho que necesitaste consuelo a manos de otra...- preparándose a darle una cachetada pero él detuvo su acción atrapando su mano y apretándola fuertemente haciendo que en su cara se apareciera una mueca de dolor.

El acompañante de Ayame al ver esto le dió un puñetazo en la mejilla haciéndolo caer nuevamente.

??: Todavía le pegas a tu futura ex novia y encima quieres golpear a tu ex amiga...Eso es de cobardes- viéndolo con superioridad mientras protegía a Ayame de una posible pelea.

Aya: Vamos ya Kurama, nuestro trabajo aquí terminó...- sujetando al chico de la mano para irse pero no sin antes decirle algo- Sabes aún así por lo que le hiciste se preocupó tanto por tí que nos pidió a nosotros venir en su lugar me alegro mucho de que Naraku no la dejara verte... pero aún así no me quedaré callada por lo que ví...hasta nunca Sesshomaru... ah me hubiera encantado que fuera Sango la que hubiera venido ya que así te enviaría flores a tu tumba- sin más ambos chicos abandonaron el lugar.

Re: Sessh estás bien- dijo acercándose a él.

Sessh: Lárgate- pero al ver que no se iba se levantó la sujetó del brazo y la sacó de ahí sin importar como estaba o las quejas de ésta. -Ni una palabra de lo que sucedió o si no adiós a tu patética carrera.

=

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Naraku donde se encontraba Kagome con Sango y Kagura quienes la consolaban y le decían que debía terminar con Sesshomaru ya que lo que hizo no tenía perdón.

Al ver que su novia no decía nada decidió romper aquel silencio.

Ku: Ayame que pasa creí que golpearlo te haría sentir mejor- bromeando un poco.

Aya: yo también lo creí pero me preocupa como tomara ésto Kag...

Ku: Lo tomará como su rompimiento a esa relación- interrumpiendo a la pelirroja causando que ella inflara los cachetes- Sabes que ella lo superará digo la conozco desde la facultad y cuando veía que ella le ocurría algún problema o desastre lo superaba con una sonrisa y contigo a su lado...- para luego detenerse y sujetarla ambas manos de Ayame- esa fue de unas de las razones de que me enamoré de ti- haciendo sonrojar a la chica- Tu siempre le ves el lado positivo a todo, además de que eres muy imperativa, divertida, hermosa- para luego besarla- No te preocupes... sí sigue desanimada llévala a nuestro primer concierto y si no quiere dile que lo prometió- para irse de ahí dejando a su novia menos preocupada.

Cuando ingreso vió que Kagome dormía después de haber llorado tanto, Sango, Kagura y Naraku la recibieron.

San: y bien que dijo ese malnacido- cruzándose de brazos.

Aya: no dijo nada.

Ka: que no tuvo el descaro de disculparse- frunciendo el ceño.

Aya: no y digamos que parece que no le afectó nada lo que le hizo a Kag ya que él muy macho pasó la noche con la resbalosa- sorprendiendo a todos y más a una azabache que había despertado y que había escuchado toda la conversación y antes de que Naraku fuera por su cabeza ella decidió hablar.

Kag: entonces él ya tomó mi decisión- sorprendiendo por lo que dijo- Primo acepto tu propuesta- diciendo esto de forma muy apagada algo no muy común en ella.

Na: Estás segura- al ver que no había negación suspiró pesadamente- está bien comienza a empacar te vas en dos días- para luego retirarse para dejar a las chicas hablar a solas.

Continuará...


	16. Capitulo 16

**Yo te cuidaré**

La decisión estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás Kagome comenzó a empacar su ropa así como otras cosas.

Durante el transcurso de esos dos días él no se presentó o le habló pero eso presentía. En su último dia en Japón fue al concierto de su amigo y novio de Ayame, Kurama, aquel evento la hizo sentir feliz, ya que estaba rodeada de todos los que la querían.

La mañana del nuevo día ya se encontraba en el aereopuerto despidiéndose de todos.

San: Escríbenos o llámanos de vez en cuando– abrazándola.

Kag: Cuenta con ello sabes que nunca los olvidaría– abrazándola fuertemente, al ver esto los demás se unieron al abrazo–chi...cos no pue...puedo res...pi...raaar– soltando su abrazo estilo sándwich.

Na: cuando llegues a Inglaterra, un chófer estará esperándote para llevarte con él– Kagome asintió ante ésto.

Ka: yo pronto te visitaré al igual que Kikyo ya que tendremos una pasarela por esos rumbos.

Mi: y yo también estaré ahí para tomar a la modelos desde sus vestidores– ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de todos– Que ni me culpen así me lo pidió la revista– excusándose.

Kag: hay chicos los extrañaré– comenzando a llorar.

Inu: kfe no llores...y vete tranquila.

Aya: sí luego vienes a visitarnos,claro si él te da permiso– en eso se anuncia el vuelo hacia Inglaterra, específicamente Londres.

Kag: ya tengo que irme...los quiero– saliendo rumbo al vuelo.

Ku: ¿él la tratará bien?–algo preocupado

Na: es igual que ella e igual sufrió por amor.

El viaje a Londres fue largo y una vez que llegó buscó al chófer que le dijo Naraku, al alzar la vista logró ver a un hombre ya de edad avanzada con un cartel en se manos el cual decía su nombre ella se le acercó.

??: ¿Señorita Kagome?– algo dudoso ella le asintió como forma de respuesta– Mi nombre es Jaken soy el encargado de llevarla con mi amo Gin.

Kag: Está bien pero sólo dígame Kagome.

Le abrió la puerta del coche y fueron directo a la mansión de aquel amigo de Naraku, ella al ver lo aburrido que era decidió hablar.

Kag: Oye Jaken ¿Cómo es Gin?– ya que desconocía todo de aquel sujeto sólo decidió irse para olvidar a Sesshomaru sin saber con quién debía estar.

Ja: el joven Gin es una persona amable, sentimental, leal, que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los otros, impotente y a veces intimidante en resumen es una gran persona y a mi parecer tiene el carácter y astucia de un zorro.

Kagome sólo quedó con más dudas pero ya habían llegado, Jaken le abrió la puerta y le dijo que la estaba esperando en el jardín trasero, con nerviosismo se dirigió hacia allá, notando la decoración del lugar así como la extensión de la mansión que superaba a la de los Taisho.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió de quien era, en un momento lo confundió con Sesshomaru, pero él era diferente se veía que era una persona tranquila pero con una gran tristeza pero lo más fue que se encontraba en sillas de ruedas, por lo que se preguntaba el por qué estaba ahí.

Gin al sentirse observado volteo a verla.

Gin: así que tú debes ser Kagome mucho gusto- sonriendole– No te pareces a Naraku– riendose ante eso al igual que Kagome. – Apuesto que quieres saber cómo acabé así– viéndola fijamente ella se apenó por sentirse descubierta.

Kag: yo...etto...no... sí– comenzando a decir incoherencias, haciendo que Gin soltara una carcajada.

Gin: No te sientas mal a mí me encanta contar la historia, me hace recordar a alguien especial para mí...toma asiento– señalando a una silla a lado de él.

Kag: " acaso iba a contarme su historia cuando me viera"- pensó al instante de sentarse en la silla.

Gin: bien...– para tomar una postura melancólica– Todo inició hace 10 años cuando tenía 16, era un día de verano cuando la conocí por primera vez, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, hasta que me dí cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, su nombre es Hotaru.

Cuando cumplí los 18 iba a declararme pero ella se me adelantó y me besó– tocando sus labios al recordar ese beso– Estaba tan feliz pero desafortunadamente ella se iba a Japón ya que su padre le dieron un gran puesto allá, al llegar a casa me desquité con cualquier objeto y bebí hasta caer rendido... jajajajaja esa fue mi primera y última vez que tomé– viendo a Kagome que seguía pendiente del relato– el día siguiente ella se iba cómo pude tome un automóvil y salí para despedirme de ella, iba tan rápido y aún ebrio que simplemente choqué contra un muro de contención, no pude despedirme de ella formalmente sólo le envié una carta y un regalo pidiendo perdón por no ir al aereopuerto, nunca le dije del accidente, no quería lastimarla por mi imprudencia...Pude saber que ella estaba bien contraté a un investigador y lo último que sabía es que salía con un gran chico y si ella es feliz yo también lo soy.

Kag: "vaya Gin es alguien muy diferente a lo que imaginé"- pensó al terminar el resto aquel chico.

Gin: bien y como sabes estás aquí "según" para cuidarme pero déjame decirte que yo también te cuidaré, Naraku me contó todo lo que te pasó.

Kag: chismoso–murmuró molesta.

Gin: si es una chismoso pero un gran amigo ¿no lo crees?

Kag: eso es verdad.

Gin: bien Kagome sígueme para que conozcas todo aquí y de paso comemos algo estoy muy hambriento.– comenzando a mover su silla más sin embargo decidió empujarla, algo que hizo molestar a Gin logrando sacar un puchero.

Kag: no hagas esos gestos para ésto estoy aquí ¿no?

Gin: por esta vez te lo permitiré, pero no estás aquí para cuidarme sino para hacerme compañía ahora que Jaken se va una semana a visitar a su familia... Pero al su regreso serás mi asistente personal ante mi empresa, y una amiga cuando no estemos en asuntos de trabajo quedó claro.

Kag: de acuerdo- sin más ambos entraron a la mansión.

Había pasado dos años de que no sabía nada de ella y apenas hoy podría arreglar todo ya que al fin encontró el valor de darle la carta a Sango para que se la mandara a ella.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí.

—Pov Kagome–

Jamás creí que venir a Londres fuera tan entretenido, he conocido más a Gin, ya se todas sus facetas, desde la miedosa hasta la de imponente, así como su gusto a la pintura y a la música en donde tiene un gran talento, me dijo que no quería ser famoso ya que no le gustaba como podría terminar, lo que me sorprendió pero luego lo entendí.

En estos momentos estoy a su lado en una junta de trabajo donde unos empresarios quieren fusionar su empresa con la de Gin, si Sesshomaru hubiera querido hacer una fusión apuesto que no podría ya que Gin da más miedo e impone respeto cuando de esas cosas se tratan creo que hasta Inuyasha estaría sudando frío, Jaken tenía razón tiene una astucia como de un zorro. Por lo visto ya empezó a jugar con ellos y los está empezando a dudar de sus palabras, hay a mi también me hace dudar y por lo visto estoy completamente segura que no le interesó, por qué va a decir...

Gin: lo pensaré...ahora me retiro, vámonos Kagome.

Sin más salgo detrás de él.

Llegamos a la mansión donde sólo Jaken nos espera si tan supe que sólo tiene a Jaken ya que lo ve como su padre.

Hoy estoy ansiosa por que recibiré alguna carta de mis amigos.

Ja: Gin, Kagome bienvenidos.

Gin: hola Jaken

De igual modo le saludo a Jaken.

Ja: estás son para usted.

Lo sabía me escribieron, veo con atención de quien es pero me sorprendió mucho, el me escribió, habría la carta con miedo me pongo a leer atentamente.

–Fin pov Kagome–

Gin: Es él no- sabiendo que era cierto por cómo se veía la azabache.

Kag: quiere que lo perdone.– sin verlos

Ja: ¿y que piensa hacer?

Kag: no lo sé quiero perdonarlo pero...

Gin: Kagome en este tiempo te tome mucho cariño, te quiero como mi hermana menor, se lo que te hizo y que merece pagarlo, así que te lo pido...¿Me dejas jugar con el Kagome?- haciendo la pregunta muy inocente demasiado.

Kag: yo... sí

Gin: escríbele y dile que lo perdonas, que dentro de dos semanas estarás ahí y que estarás en la cabaña donde se conocieron– sin más se retiró de ahí mientras Kagome hacía lo que le dijo–Jaken ¿que hay de comer?

Kag: "siempre pensando en comida"...un momento ¡Cómo supiste lo de la cabaña!!– gritándole a Gin.

Gin: ¡Naraku!- le gritó desde el comedor.

Kag:"tenía que ser un chismoso...me pregunto que tendrás en mente Gin"- finalizando su respuesta a cierto peliplateado.

Continuará..


	17. Chapter 17

**Una disculpa sincera**

Sesshomaru se encontraba impaciente por que dentro de dos semanas ella estaría en el lugar donde todo empezó, dispuesta a perdonarlo.

Por otro lado sus amigos se emocionaron por qué muy pronto ella regresaría, Naraku estaba enterado de lo que pasaría y decidió ocultarlo de los demás para que todo saliera perfecto

El día llegó, Kagome Gin y Jaken ya estaba en la cabaña, Gin ya le había dicho lo que iban a hacer, a lo lejos escucharon como el motor de un carro se apagaba.

Gin: Que inicie el juego.– saliendo por la parte trasera de la cabaña acompañado de Jaken.

Kagome se quedó sola pero un toquido a la puerta se escuchó y con curiosidad la abrió encontrándose con esos ojos ámbar que tanto dolor le habían causado. Notó que en sus manos sostenía aquella caja de música.

Sesshomaru dió una señal y unas personas detrás de él comenzaron a tocar.

(Letra de la canción)

"La noche se cierra en el cielo tu ventana callada me hace sentir

mi amargo dolor y un lamento se para en mi garganta y no quiere salir

Ya has dejado atrás los objetos que son como puñales en mi corazón

tu foto que miro en silencio y tu caja de música con su dulce son

Esa caja de música con su bailarina que tú me regalaste con tanta pasión

suena en mis largas noches con su musiquilla

pues la abro y me recuerda que fuiste mi amor

esa caja preciosa que en secreto guarda como una hermosa joya mi pobre ilusión

es la que aún mantiene la vaga esperanza

de que vuelvas conmigo a escuchar su son

Ahora me oculto en las sombras, la luna se entristece con mi suspirar

me salen sólo tristes notas, de esta guitarra dulce que llora al sonar

Pero aún no te has ido del todo pues tengo tu retrato que me hace soñar

lo aprieto en mi pecho y escucho esa caja de música que me hace vibrar

(a capella)

Esa caja de música con su bailarina

que tú me regalaste con tanta pasión

suena en mis largas noches con su musiquilla

pues la abro y me recuerda que fuiste mi amor

esa caja preciosa que en secreto guarda como una hermosa joya mi pobre ilusión

es la que aún mantiene la vaga esperanza

de que vuelvas conmigo a escuchar su son

de que vuelvas conmigo a escuchar su son

de que vuelvas conmigo a escuchar su..."

Kag: conservaste aquella cajita musical– habló una vez terminada la canción.

Sessh: me hacía pensar siempre en tí– para comenzar la otra canción.

(La otra se llama Vuela una lágrima por si la quieren escuchar)

Cuando la canción estaba a punto de finalizar, Sesshomaru no esperó y trató de besarla pero ella puso su mano frente a su rostro deteniendo su acción.

Kag: no confundas te perdoné pero no podemos ser nada más que los amigos que éramos antes– causando dolor en el joven.

Sessh: ¿Cuál es la razón de que no volvamos a ser más?– terminando la canción.

Pero alguien llegó.

Gin: Por el simple hecho de que es mi prometida– aquel comentario lo pido furioso, así que volteo a ver aquel individuo sorprendiéndose al ver al joven empresario Gin Allen en persona.

Sessh: ¿Qué?

Gin: así es venimos aquí para anunciar nuestra boda a sus amigos– habló muy sonriente, las ganas de golpearlo no le faltaban pero al verlo en silla de ruedas lo harían ver como un aprovechando. – Oye Kag acompáñame al cuarto a darnos amor, Jaken lo atenderá con su permiso Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru estaba impactado qué nompodia moverse pero reaccionó cuándo las palabras de Gin sonaron en su cabeza, así que decidió seguirlos aunque Jaken se lo "impidió", llegó a una habitación donde se escuchaban gemidos y sonidos comprometedores giró de la perilla que de casualidad estaba sin seguro pero luego vio cómo Kagome estaba en ropa interior mientras ayudaba a Gin a quitarse la ropa, quien besaba con desesperación a la azabache.

Al sentir que lo veían paro lo que hacía.

Gin: no es bueno interrumpir cosas de parejas–sonriendole vistorioso al ver con se enojaba

Sessh: yo sólo venía a despedirme lo siento–cierra la puerta y espera a ver si era solo una farsa pero Gin presiente que sigue ahí así que sigue con el plan y nuevamente comienzan a escuchar gemidos.

Gin: Ka...go...gome– decía el nombre de ella de manera ronca y cargada de deseo– No te contengas querida...¡Montame!!!–

Kag: OH Gin!!...Ahh...oh Dios..

Sesshomaru creyendo lo he pasaba decidió irse, ya que si volvía a entrar mataría a aquél paralítico enfrente de ella perdiéndola para siempre.

Al escuchar el portazo así como la fricción de las llantas de un automóvil dando entender lo furioso que estaba Gin y Kagome se tranquilizaron, para luego Gin comienzó a reírse por la cara que puso Sesshomaru.

Gin: por lo visto será mí mejor juguete.– a lo que Kagome le arrojó una almohada pero también riéndose. –" Y esto es sólo el principio Sesshomaru"– pensó


	18. Chapter 18

después de oír lo que ocurría en esa habesitación, Sesshomaru detuvo su costoso automóvil, sólo apretó el volante así como lo también golpeó como así se acabará su sufrimiento, causando que la bocina sonara.

Pov Sesshomaru–

No puede ser, yo creía que ella me perdonaría y seríamos de nuevo felices...Tan fácil fue olvidarme como para casarse con otro...¿Como lo hiciste Kagome? Ya que yo nunca deje de pensar en tí.

Salgo del auto, trato de tranquilizarme, veo de reojo la caja de música, la tomo en mis manos quiero botarla lejos de mí pero no puedo es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella cuándo me amaba.

Un momento si me perdonó ¿será que aún me ama? Tengo que actuar rápido.

Regreso al auto pero mi celular suena, por lo que no me queda de otra que contestar.

Sessh: diga- no estoy de humor.

Ma: soy yo Magatsuhi te informo que te conseguí una entrevista en vivo dentro de una semana, acudirán a la mansión Taisho para conocer el lugar donde viviste tu infancia.

Sessh:Está bien- cuelgo de inmediato, sin más me dirijo a mi departamento, nada resultó como lo tenía planeado, por lo que me encierro hasta el día de la entrevista no tengo ganas de nada.

Fin pov Sesshomaru

Una vez listos se dirigieron a donde estaban sus amigos. Naraku fue el primero en abrazarla, poco a poco se fueron integrando sus amigos.

Aya: Al fin nos visitas- reprochandole

Kag: hay recuerda que estuve aquí hace tres meses para tu boda con Kurama.

Ku: pero después de eso te fuiste muy rápido- apoyando a su esposa. - pero me alegro que estés aquí y ¿Él es el tal Gin?-

Gin: un gusto conocerlos, deben preguntarse el porque estoy aquí...bueno Kagome y yo nos vamos a casar- sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

Inu: que... cómo... cuando..

Gin: pues día hace meses, en un viaje a mi ciudad natal y solo se dió- le habló muy tranquilo.

San: ¿cuando es la boda?- preguntó ansiosa.

Kag: dentro de un par de semanas, estamos pensando hacerla aquí o en Londres.

Aya: tienes que contarme todo con lujo y detalles...pero antes dime...¿él es bueno en la cama?- cuestionando por la condición de Gin, causando que Kagome se sonrojara por la pregunta que hizo en público su amiga.

Kag: pues... sí- para susurrarle a su amiga- digamos que lo disfruto más que cuando estaba con Sesshomaru y ya estamos en un tratamiento para que quede embarazada.

Aya: kyaaa!!- gritando de alegría- pues quiero que ese tratamiento funcione por qué quiero sobrinos para que jueguen con mis hijos- acariciando su aún vientre plano.

Kag: no me digas que...

Ku: así es serás tía- abrazando por la espalda a su esposa.

Kag: ¡felicidades!! A los dos.

Gin: ¡felicidades!... Y claro que tendrán sobrinos muy pronto...Oye Kagome estoy algo cansado me acompañas a descansar.- la ojiazul sin dudar fue tras de él.

Inu: vaya si está realmente enamorada, ésto Kagura, Kikyo y Miroku se lo están perdiendo...Oigan ¿creen que ya se haya visto no Sesshomaru?

San: No lo creo ya que lo hubiera mencionado.

Aya: pues mejor que lo deje plantado.

Inu: oye es mi hermano, bueno medio... pero ya ha sufrido mucho por ella

San: pues se lo merece muy bien hasta le falta más sufrimiento.

Inu: Khe le voy a hablar.

Llamada de Inuyasha con Sesshomaru.

Inu: al fin contestas, ¿ya sabes quién llegó?

Sessh: no tengo tiempo para adivinar

Inu: pues Kagome pero trae a su prometido, por lo visto están muy enamorados tanto que ya están pensando en traer niños al mundo...Según por lo que oí es que parecen conejos ya que lo hacen todo él día y creo que dijo que es mejor que tú en la cama... Sesshomaru estás ahí... hola?... será algo que dije...creo que se cortó.

Sin saber que al otro lado lado de la línea había aventado el celular a la pared más cercana.

Sessh: la perdí...– habló débilmente.

En una habitación de la casa. **–**

Kag: ¿por qué le tengo que mentir también a ellos?

Gin: fácil presiento que ese tal Inuyasha puede soltar que es una farsa y arruinar mi plan. Sólo confía en mí.

Kag: claro que confío en tí.

Gin: ¿te dolió verlo?

Kag: fue menos de lo que imaginé creo que comienzo a olvidarlo.

Gin: Me alegra escuchar esto, bueno hay que descansar, pero antes dile a Inuyasha que lo visitaremos dentro de una semana a su mansión...– dirigiéndose a la cama matrimonial, Kagome se le acercó para ayudarlo a que se acomodara en la cama.– Gracias Kagome. –cerrando los ojos, Kagome por su parte se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha para luego recostarse un rato a lado de Gin.

La semana llegó así cómo la visita y la entrevista eran el mismo día ¿casualidad?.

El timbre de la mansión sonó y creyendo que eran los entrevistadores, Sesshomaru abrió la puerta pero se encontró con aquella ojiazul que le robó el corazón pero que tristemente le hizo daño, pero estaba acompañada de aquél tipo.

Kag: hola Sesshomaru, venimos a ver a Inu.

Sessh: el aún no llega.

Gin: bueno lo esperaremos- ingresando a la mansión, acompañado de ella, el la atrapó del brazo impidiendo que avanzara.

Kag: suéltame...–hablándole fríamente haciendo que la soltara pero antes de ir hablará el reportero como el camarógrafo llegaron.

Sesshomaru los invitó a pasar pero luego vio que Kagome ya no estaba.

La entrevista iba bien hasta que un sonido de un piano se escuchó a lo lejos captando la atención del reportero, pero luego una voz se escuchó. Sin más reportero y camarógrafo siguieron el sonido para luego ver a un chico en sillas de ruedas tocando aquella canción, para una azabache quién hasta hace poco era la única espectadora.

La entrevista dió un giro inesperado ya que dejaron a un lado a Sesshomaru y se concentraron en Gin.

Al termino de la canción las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

Gin: le responderé gustosamente...Soy el empresario Gin Allen, me encanta tocar el piano desde los tres años, amo pintar, y ella es mi prometida Kagome, no había pensado en entrar en la carrera artística, ya que no está en mis planes además me quitaría tiempo para estar con mi futura familia, pero lo pensaré en un futuro.

Kag: "clásico de él cuando no le interesa" - pensó.

Gin: bueno me retiro...tengo hambre– sonriendole a la cámara.

Cuando pasó cerca de Sesshomaru éste se encontraba molesto pero aún así le dijo.

Gin: ¿Disfrutaste la canción?- saliendo de ahí. El reportero se le acercó.

Repo: ya terminamos con la entrevista. Nos retiramos.

Sesshomaru no respondió solo se alejó de ahí.

Kagome, Gin disfrutaban una comida con Inuyasha quien acababa de llegar.

En una casa una mujer vio aquella entrevista pero le sorprendió ver aquel chico, dejando caer un plato al suelo.

??: Mamá ¿estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado un niño de cuatro años.

??: Sí Gin estoy bien- le sonrió al niño pero sin dejar de ver a la televisión.

 **Estimados lectores no se me está pasando dejare de actualizar estar así como Videojuego de amor**

hace tres dias **que tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no me deja concentrarme bien .** **gracias por leer y comentar Faby Sama.** **Besos y abrazos hasta la próxima.** **Lizzierros**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Oportunidades**

Después de aquella entrevista, las ofertas de iniciar una carrera artística no se hicieron de esperar, pero al ser Gin las rechazaba. Aunque una en especial aceptó.

Sólo quedaba pocos días para que Kagome regresara a Londres con Gin, para pronto ser su esposa, y a Sesshomaru eso le causaba ira, decepción, tanto que no le ponía atención a su carrera, ya que eso no le era satisfactorio como antes. Pensaba dejarla después de un evento que era este fin de semana.

Kagome se dirigía al departamento de Sesshomaru, Gin le había dicho que pasar todo el día con él bajo una condición.

Al llegar a su destino tocó la puerta, ésta misma tardó en abrirse, Sesshomaru casi se cae del asombro al verla ahí sonriente, como antes y lo mejor de todo sola.

Kag: Hola Sesshomaru, he venido a invitarte a tomar un café, es que ya he convivido con los demás hasta Kagura, Kikyo y Miroku, y solo me faltabas tú, aparte ya he terminado de hacer las compras necesarias para la boda.

Al escuchar eso su felicidad se esfumó.

Sessh: "realmente estaba tan enamorada de aquél inválido como estar tan feliz por casarse con él"– pensaba –Entonces te vas a casar pronto– dijo con una voz apagada.

Kag: Sí...ah por cierto– buscando entre su bolso– ten está es la invitación la boda será en Londres Gin decidió hacerla aquí pero le dije que mejor en Londres, espero que no faltes quiero que todos mis amigos estén ahí.– sonriendole pero él solo le dio una sonrisa falsa y dejó la invitación en una mesita a lado de la puerta.

Sessh: espero acudir.

Kag: muy bien, ahora a tomar ese café.

Sin más salió con ella a un restaurante sencillo.

Conversaron durante horas donde Kagome le decía lo feliz que estaba, y con dudas le preguntó.

Sessh: ¿Entonces olvidaste lo nuestro?– esperando saber si tenía alguna oportunidad de recuperarla.

Kag: Sesshomaru mira no puedo olvidar lo nuestro ya que hubo momentos felices que no quiero olvidar.

Sessh: ¿Habrá una oportunidad para que vuelvas conmigo?

Kag: No...sólo dale vuelta a la página.

Sessh: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kag: por qué ... No es bueno quedarse torturando por una relación tóxica. A lo mejor tú no eras el indicado para mí, no iba a esperar el regreso de Bankotsu...

Sessh: su regreso– la interrumpió algo molesto. –¿Aun sientes algo por él?

Kag: fue mi primer amor...jamás lo olvidaré...– para luego ver como se enfurecía al hablar de su primer novio solo suspiró pesadamente para luego hablarle– Ves a eso me refiero, lo que acabas de hacer es un ejemplo de que lo nuestro no funcionaría siempre serías muy celoso, no confiarias en mí, golpearias a cualquiera incluso a mi de nuevo...

Sesshomaru solo escuchaba en silencio lo que ella le decía.

Kag: por eso nuestra relación seria de amigos, así nunca nos dañaremos,sería como antes, a esa conclusión llegué mientras estuve ausente.

Sessh: ¿Tu o Gin?

Kag: Yo, no metas a él en nuestros asuntos.

Sessh: ¿de seguro que tiene más defectos? Te aseguro que ese no te conviene.

Kag: Sesshomaru si me lo dices cómo amigo, te diré que estás muy equivocado Gin sabe sobre mi pasado así como mis antiguas relaciones él sabe tanto de mi como yo de él... Pero si me lo decías con otro objetivo mejor no te presentes en mi boda– levantandose de su asiento– No se por que Gin me convenció de charlar contigo– murmuró pero fue escuchado.

Sessh: ¿Qué dices?– llamado al mesero

Kag: lo que oíste...según él es para cerrar un ciclo– relajándose un poco– pero sabes creo que funcionó, bueno como yo te invité tu pagas chao– yéndose de ahí.

Sin más que pagar la cuenta, se regresó a su departamento, reflexionando aquella charla.

Sessh: Quizás ¿aun habrá una oportunidad escondida?

El fin de semana llegó, todos estaban ahí pero no iban por Sesshomaru sino por qué Gin iba a interpretar una canción como cierre en el evento, una gran oportunidad que fue daba primero para Sesshomaru pero al final hubo cambios de planes y Sesshomaru tocaría a medio espectáculo.

Muchas personas habían hecho una larga fila para comprar los boletos por qué a pesar de ser un evento con causa iban a ver grandes intérpretes de la música.

Entre la fila se encontraba un azabache y dos castañas.

G: Mamá, nunca te había visto tan emocionada...No sabía que te encantaban este tipo de eventos.

??: Es que a tú mami quiere ver a alguien especial, pequeño sobrino, no es así Hotaru

G: Enserio tía Nanami ¿A quien mami?

Ho: bueno... Era mi mejor amigo de la infancia y mi primer amor él es...

Na: Gin Allen, quién dará el cierre al evento, ¿Quién diría que ese chico llegaría lejos? además su prometida es muy linda– viendo de reojo a su hermana quién solo se entristeció al recordar ese detalle –"Aun lo sigue amando"–

G: él se llama igual que yo– decía el pequeño azabache de ojos verdes, emocionado.

Sin más llegaron a la taquilla de boletos.

El evento dió inicio, el presentador salió a escenario.

Pr: Me alegra ver tanta gente reunida por este evento cultural cuyo objetivo es ayudar a los niños de los orfanatos encuentren una familia así como que no les falte nada mientras estén en dicho lugar...Gracias a su apoyo el dinero reunido será destinado a los orfanatos de la cuidad... Éste evento será inolvidable comencemos...

 **Hola queridos lectores bueno como ya se me pasó la terrible jaqueca o migraña pues festejé actualizando esta y la otra historia Videojuego de amor.**

 **si no la han leído les diré un poco es un sesshkag o SesshomaruxAome**

 **bien eso es todo hasta la próxima**

 **besos**

 **los quiere Lizzierros**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Cambio de planes**

El evento dió inicio, Sesshomaru fue el encargado de abrir el evento, ya qué él que iba abrir el espectáculo se sintió mal a lo que tuvieron que llevarlo de emergencia al hospital ya que por la edad que tenía podría pasar a mayores, gritos y aplausos se escucharon al verlo. Desde donde estaba vio que en la primera fila se encontraban los que hace tiempo era sus amigos así como Kagome, dio comienzo a tocar el piano de cola que estaba frente a él, una melodía triste se escuchó conmoviendo a muchos.

Sesshomaru tocó con lo que sentía su corazón, los sentimientos de él se reflejaron en cada nota tocada, sólo unos pocos pudieron saber a qué se debía.

Gin: "Por lo visto éste día será su despedida"– pensó al escucharlo tocar, y para confirmar sus sospechas se acercó a ver a él desde las bambalinas, en un segundo su mirada se desvió hacia los espectadores y sus ojos no creían lo que veía.

En la quinta fila se podía notar a auna familiar castaña, que a pesar de haber pasado varios años la reconocería sin duda.

Su corazón dió un sobresalto y comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Gin: ¿Por qué apareces hasta hoy Hotaru?– susurró para luego dirigirse con el presentador y el responsable del evento por qué habría un cambio de planes.

Al finalizar su participación Sesshomaru dió una reverencia agradeciendo por su atención, el presentador se acercó a felicitarlo, en un momento inesperado tomó el micrófono del presentador.

Sessh: Agradezco mucho su apoyo durante todo este tiempo que llevo de esta carrera– los aplausos se escucharon más fuerte– sin embargo he decidido que hasta aquí llega mi carrera– dejando a la mayoría en shock salió de ahí.

Su representante molesto por lo que pasó se le acercó.

Ma: sabes lo que acabas de hacer...firmaste un contrato donde trabajas para mí durante 10 años a lo mínimo o ¿quieres que te dan de por incumplimiento?– esperando que cambiará de opinión.

Sessh: esperaré su demanda– sin más se retiró del sitio para irse a su camerino que le habían proporcionado, dejando a su ex representante con la palabra en la boca.

Kagome se quedó extrañada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Kag:"¿Qué será de tí Sesshomaru ahora?"– algo preocupada por él ya que acababa de abandonar su sueño.

San: Vaya ¿quien diría que todo lo que hizo para cumplir esto lo deseche así?...Ash de haber sabido que esto iba ser el resultado lo hubiera matado a golpes con mi lindo bate de béisbol– al ser escuchada por los demás se avergonzó un poco causando risa en sus amigos y contagiandola enseguida

El evento siguió su curso hasta que llegó el cierre.

Pr: Ya llegamos al final de este gran evento, en él cual habido grandes sorpresas e imprevistos, el cierre será llevado a cabo por el gran Gin Allen, un fuerte aplauso para él.

En eso Gin apareció con una sonrisa y le pidió amablemente al presentador el micrófono.

Gin: Gracias por acudir a este evento para apoyar a que más niños no sufran...había pensado tocar una canción llamada Sin tí este mundo no lo aguanto...pero he decidido cambiar por otra que hace tiempo compuse...Va dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí... Kagome– al decir el nombre de la azabache, Hotaru se deprimió, aunque quería ocultarlo su hermana Nanami lo notó pero decidió no decirle algo relacionado.

Sin más unos músicos aparecieron detrás de él empezando a tocar, Kagome como Hotaru reconocieron la canción de inmediato.

Hotaru seguía la canción cantando suavemente, mientras Kagome se perdía en un recuerdo.

 **(La canción que cantó gin es no me cambio por ninguno)**

 ** _Flashback_**

Kagome estaba en la habitación que Gin le había designado, se encontraba leyendo un libro hasta que escuchó una linda canción, sin más salió de la habitación siguiendo la voz, al llegar a dónde estaba el responsable se sorprendió a ver a Gin tocar una guitarra mientras cantaba, ella lo acompañó hasta que terminó.

Gin: Sabes Kagome está canción se la dediqué a Hotaru en su cumpleaños número quince jajajaja y aún así tardó en comprender o se hizo la que no entendió su significado.

Kag: oh– fue lo único que pudo articular al saber eso, hasta que se dió cuenta de algo–no sabía que tocabas y cantabas, tienes una excelente voz.

Gin: bueno me dicen que tengo un gran talento pero no me gustaría ser famoso ya que se como podría terminar.– dejando confusa a la azabache.– Sabes vamos a comer algo sí–dejando a la guitarra en el rincón para luego irse a comer un bocadillo.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Sesshomaru al escuchar quien cantaba decidió ver su actuación, donde escuchó la letra de la canción, donde unas lo hicieron reaccionar sobre la relación que tenía con Kagome.

Sessh: "Realmente ella me conocía más que nadie... porqué hice que me cambiara por él, y por lo que escuchó él no la dejará irse de su lado Kagome...Gin les deseo lo mejor"– sin más abandonó el evento.

La canción terminó así como el evento. Kagome se disculpó con sus amigos ya que iría por Gin. Al llegar con él le preguntó por el cambio.

Kag: Gin ¿que ocurrió?

Gin: Kagome la ví– Kagome se impresionó al escucharlo decir eso– Era Hotaru...Yo...yo...– sin más su expresión cambió por una triste, intentando retener las lágrimas por verla ahí feliz junto a su hijo con una vida hecha mientras él se inundaba en la soledad a lado de una silla de ruedas sin nadie a quien amar no ser amado, a Kagome le conmovió como se veía en ese estado sin más lo abrazó.

Kag: desahogate...Gin...saca tu dolor...– sin más Gin se aferró a ella dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había retenido por años, no lloró cuando le dijeron que quedaría paralítico, no lloró cuando sus padres murieron, no se deprimió cuando se enteró que el amor de su vida se había casado y esperaba un hijo.

Y verla ahí feliz le hizo ver que su vida no tenía sentido, sus únicos amigos eran Jaken y Kagome, pero no había alguien a quien decirle Te Amo.

Continuará...


	21. Capitulo 21

**Revelando la farsa**

Había pasado ya un par de días del evento, Kagome, Gin y Jaken habían partido de regreso a Londres para los preparativos de la boda.

Durante esos días nadie sabía nada sobre Sesshomaru, aunque algunos realmente no le importaba.

Eran las 10 de la noche, y se podía ver aún peliplateado desalineado degustando su bebida, sólo pensaba en alguien especial. Un llamado a la puerta lo hizo levantarse de su asiento, aunque no quisiera debía hacerlo ya que por lo visto no se iría.

Sessh: Ya voy– algo malhumorado al abrir la puerta la quiso cerrar de inmediato pero una mano se lo impidió –¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?–

Inu: Rayos Sesshomaru estás hecho una mierda...– ocasionando que aquél bufara molesto –Estas así por la boda– y con eso hizo que le cerrarán la puerta en su cara –¡Auch!!...¡Sabes me alegro que ella se va a casar con alguien que si la valora!!– en eso la puerta se abrió y a una gran velocidad Inuyasha estaba en una pared mientras Sesshomaru lo sujetaba de su camisa preparado para golpearlo –¡Anda golpeame!!!...Pero aún asi ella no volverá...– viendolo directamente a los ojos.

Poco a poco Sesshomaru lo soltó.

Sessh: Vete...por favor– yéndose a su departamento, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar escuchó la voz del menor.

Inu: No lucharás por ella...Aún no da el sí...La boda es mañana... Cuídate– sin más se marchó de ahí.

Después de esa pequeña charla se puso a reflexionar sobre las veces que ella estuvo con él sin importar nada, las veces que lo apoyó, cuando se convirtió en su mejor amiga, demostrandole que no todo giraba alrededor del dinero. Sin más tomó una decisión.

Era el día de su boda, Kagome era ayudada por sus damas de honor, quiénes serían Kikyo, Kagura y Sango,

Ayame esperaba juntó a su esposo en la iglesia, quién era regañado por vestir algo informal.

Ku: sabes que me gusta venir con estilo.

Aya: sí pero deja de comer dulces quitándole una paleta– pero luego sacó otra– la que debe tener antojos soy yo– apuntando a su vientre aún plano.

En eso se cayó al ver a Sesshomaru ingresar a la iglesia. Y al ver que iba a empezar la ceremonia ingresaron.

Gin esperaba a la novia quien después de aparecer las damas de honor, Kagome hizo su aparición, el vestido que traía la hacía ver un ángel para los ojos de un peliplateado.

Pov Sesshomaru

Veo como felizmente llega con él, aprieto mis puños no puedo hacer nada sólo permanecer callado hasta verla convertida en su esposa.

Después de un tiempo conteniendome escucho al sacerdote decir algo sin que mi mente reaccione me encuentro de pie teniendo la atención de todos.

Sessh: Yo tengo algo que decir...– veo que me miras tratando de entenderme así como el paralítico que parece sonreír –Se que lo que te hice estuvo mal, siempre me apoyaste en todo y cuándo alcancé mi sueño te hice a un lado...pero eso ya no tiene valor alguno si tú no estás en mi vida...y tarde me he digo cuenta de que te perdido...pero aún así quiero que sepas que quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo...Te amo...Cuidala Gin–

Escucho murmullos detrás de mí no espero más y salgo de ahí deseando que seas feliz.

Fin pov Sesshomaru.

Al ver lo que minutos ocurrió Gin le habló a Kagome al oído

Gin: Ya es hora de que todo termine creo que ya sufrió mucho– para luego dirigirse a los invitados –Damas y caballeros siento decirles que la boda se ha cancelado...Vámonos Kagome– al escuchar eso los invitados hacían preguntas sobre lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

Al acercarse sus amigos sólo pudieron decirles que los esperaban en la mansión.

Al llegar ahí estaban esperando respuestas.

Mi: bien expliquensen

Gin: sólo era un juego.

Ka: ¿Un juego?

Kag: quiere decir venganza

San: pues vaya su forma de vengarse y ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada Kagome?

Kag: es que...

Gin: yo le dije que no...se que estuvo mal...pero era para que saliera a la perfección...ya que alguien llamado Inuyasha podría abrir su bocota– donde al escuchar su nombre todos los demás lo vieron con mala cara.

Inu: dejen de verme así

Aya: por tu culpa de ser chismoso nos perdimos la oportunidad de ayudar en el sufrimiento de tu hermano.

Inu: medio hermano

Gin: pero aún así nos ayudaron...se que deben estar algo enojados pero...

Ka: bueno si estamos algo molestos pero si todo fue por darle sufrimiento a Sesshomaru por mi están perdonados– de igual modo los demás lo perdonaron.

Ki: y ahora ¿que va a pasar?

Kag: regresaré a casa...Gin también ya que tiene algo pendiente en Japón, pero en cuanto a Sesshomaru eso será a su tiempo.

Sin más decidieron hablar lo que sucedió para planear aquel plan.

Habían pasado un par de meses Kagome hablaba con Gin por teléfono mientras ingresaba a una librería, al no encontrar el libro que buscaba, pidió ayuda al encargado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver quién era.

Kag: luego seguimos hablando Gin, salúdame a Hotaru...– se acercó a él –¿Sesshomaru?

Quien al oírla volteó a verla.

Sessh: Kagome...¿Qué haces aquí?...– preguntó algo alegre.

Kag: regresé a casa hace unos meses...pero dime Inu nunca comentó que trabajabas en una librería...¿Dime cómo te va?

Sessh: bien y ¿a ti ? Digo ustedes.

Kag: ¿Ustedes? A te refieres a Gin bueno...el está con Hotaru y yo bueno hace unos días tuve una cita con un amigo de la universidad Taro.

Sessh: Me estás diciendo que no estás con Gin– algo confundido

Kag: que no supiste...por unas razones la boda no se llevó a cabo...bueno te dejo veo que tienes trabajo– pero la sujetó para que no se fuera.

Sessh: ya casi termina mi turno a demás soy dueño de esta librería asi que déjame encargárselo a alguien y te invito un café– lo dijo tan feliz que sólo Kagome asintió como respuesta.

Una vez arreglado todo se fueron a una cafetería.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Amigos ¿solamente?**

 ** _POV Kagome_**

Ha pasado ya tiempo desde que me reencontré con Sesshomaru, la relación que tenemos es solamente de amistad, aunque él quiere que lo volvamos a intentar, por lo que yo le pongo pruebas, pero a como es él siempre las reprueba, a veces pienso que jamás cambiará, hoy quedamos en ver una película en casa de Gin, hace unas semanas se mudó a Japón ya que según él se sentía muy sólo en Londres, aunque también pienso que es para molestar a Sesshomaru.

 ** _fin pov Kagome_**

Un toquido interrumpe sus pensamientos, y él responsable es un peliplata que le pidió amablemente que la llevaría a la casa de Gin.

 ** _pov Sesshomaru_**

Otra vez decide verse con aquél, trato de controlar mis celos pero me es imposible, pero por querer que regrese conmigo lo tendré que soportar, aún no comprendo si terminaron toda relación por qué tienen que verse, nunca me dijo los motivos del por qué se canceló su boda pero mejor no pregunto por qué presiento que no me irá nada bien.

 ** _Fin pov Sesshomaru_**

Una azabache abre la puerta de su departamento, saliendo de éste.

Kag: vámonos– empezando a caminar acompañada de él.

Una vez llegado al estacionamiento, Kagome antes de ingresar al auto observó a lo lejos una pareja que bien conocía ella.

Kag: mira discretamente hacia allá– a lo que su acompañante obedeció –Qué oculto nos lo tenían... será por lo que mencionamos cuando se dieron su primer beso...Les voy a gritar ¡Sangooo!!¡Miro...!!– pero su grito fue interrumpido ya que una mano tapó su boca.

Sessh: No grites, ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de que nosotros los estabamos viendo.

Kag: Ya lo sabía...le quitas lo divertido a todo.

Sin más se acercaron a platicar, y al saber a dónde iban decidieron ir con ellos.

Ya en el auto de Sesshomaru, los cuatro hablaban de cualquier tema.

San: Y dime supiste que Kagura sale con...

Kag: con Koga sí me lo contó la última vez que hablamos.

Mi: yo apuesto a que terminan juntos.

San: tú y tus apuestas... cuándo aprenderás que apostar no es bueno.

Mi: lo dice la que estaba jugando en la maquinita a ver si ganaba más dinero.

San: cla...claro que no

Kag: jajajaja si es verdad ya no me acordaba de eso.

Sessh: será por qué pasó hace 10 años.

Sin más llegaron donde vivía Gin, era una amplia casa de dos pisos de color marfil, con un inmenso jardín, y en la entrada estaba él con Hotaru.

Gin: Vaya llegaron...Saben los demás están aquí ya que no sé quién los invitó– mirando a Kagome–

Kag: bueno se me escapó jejeje pero era para que nos reuniéramos todos ya que en muy pocas veces estamos todos.

Dicho esto entraron a la casa donde efectivamente estaban todos.

Na: Hola chicos y Sesshomaru– aún con resentimiento.

Mi: Hola Naraku y tú novia Sara– después de decir eso sintió una mirada intensa a su espalda.–No es lo que piensas Sango sólo era para aclarar la sesión fotográfica para la boda.

San: más te vale que sea sólo por trabajo.

Na: no te preocupes además yo estaré en esa sesión con mi prometida no es para que te pongas celosa Sango.–En eso apareció una castaña, para luego abrazarlo.

Sa: Ya regresé...hola Miroku hola Sango, Miroku en cuanto a la sesión será dentro de una semana ya que en estos días ambos estamos muy ocupados con nuestros trabajos.

Mi: me parece bien.

Mientras tanto los demás ya se habían saludado.

Kag: y ¿dónde está el pequeño Gin?

Ho: se quiso quedar con mi hermana ya que fue a la playa junto a su novio.

Ki: jajaja así que prefirió la playa

Ho: a sí jajaja.

Mientras ellas platicaban los peliplatas conversaban.

Inu: y ya son novios o ¿sigues en la Friendzone?

Gin: yo creo que continúa Friendzoneado mira su cara...lo dice todo.

Sessh: tks no molesten.

Inu: no pues con ese humor quedaste en esa zona de por vida.

Gin: jajajaa...ah sólo espero que no tardes en pasar sus pruebas– causando asombro en el mayor de los peliplatas– ¿Qué no lo sabías? Con razón sigues siendo su amigo pero te ayudaremos no es así Inu.

Inu: puedes contarlo Gin

Sessh: "presiento que esto no me agradará"

Mientras con los demás

Ka: y dime Ayame ¿para cuándo el bebé?– acariciando su abultado vientre.

Aya: según el doctor en dos semanas más.

Ku: aunque yo digo que será pronto, creo que dentro de días.

Ko: ¿Por qué lo dices?– algo confundido.

Ku: por intuición paternal

Aya: mentira ... está celoso por qué el doctor tocó mi vientre para saber cómo estaba el bebé cuando tenía tres meses y desde ahí le lleva la contraria.

Ku: ja ja ja si cómo no– desviando su mirada mientras los demás se reían.

Hasta que un dolor agudo hizo que Ayame cesara

Aya: auch- llamando la atención de todos– le a...atinaste Kurama...¡¡tu hijo va a nacer!!!– y así la tarde de película quedó cancelada para todos irse al hospital, esperando que todo saldriera bien.

El tiempo pasó y el doctor salió dando buenas noticias sin Kurama fue el primero en entrar.

Kag: ah ¿Cómo será el bebé?

Ka: creo que se parecerá masa su padre.

Ki: yo digo que tendrá los ojos de Ayame y el color de cabello de su padre.

San: digo que será una copia de Ayame pero versión masculina.

Ho: yo pienso que no importa será la cosita más linda.

Mi: ya empezaron mujeres que se le va a ser...y ustedes qué opinan ¿cómo creen que será el pequeño?

Gin: ah creo que los años a lado de ellas se te pegó algo– causando risa en los demás.

En eso Sesshomaru se separó de todos, lo cual notó Kagome.

Kag: oye Sesshomaru ¿que te pasa? ¿No te quedarás a ver al pequeño?

Sessh: no me sucede nada sólo que... olvídalo...Vamos a ver al pequeñín...

Kag: jajajaja ok luego dicen que nosotras somos las bipolares– para luego darle un beso en los labios sorprendiendolo–

Sessh: ¿Por qué me besaste?

Kag: porqué...mmm veamos no lo sé...a lo mejor ya no seremos amigos...

Sessh: me estás diciendo ¿que podríamos reintentarlo?

Kag: claro pero primero hay que ver al bebé.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Juntos**

Han pasado 6 meses del nacimiento de Midori, hijo de Ayame y Kurama, quién escogió el nombre por honor a una mascota de cuando era pequeño y al enterarse de la razón del nombre, Ayame le dió su merecido. Así como la boda de Naraku y Sara.

 **POV KAGOME**

Me encuentro nuevamente vistiendome con un vestido de novia, ayudada por mis mejores amigas, que cada vez que pueden me susurran que les aviente el ramo.

Ka: Recuerda me lanzas mi ramo– me susurró guiñándome el ojo yo sólo sonrió mientras asiento divertida.

Siento unas manos, qué pertenecen a Kikyo quien me acomoda el velo, para luego verme seriamente, igual que Kagura ella quiere el ramo.

San: dejen de pelearse por un simple ramo– ambas la miran molestas yo sólo rio por su manera de comportarse.

Ki: claro por qué tú ya te casaste, hace un mes.

Ka: si, y que esperas un bebé– veo como rueda los ojos lo cual se que está molesta.

San: ah está bien ... Olvidemos eso hay que arreglar a la novia– y de nueva cuenta las tres me tienen mareada con consejos, arreglos, y no que otras cosas más.

Lo extraño es que no me siento nerviosa, ni nada por el estilo, ni siento nada, a lo mejor tengo otra clase de nervios, ¿Me debo de preocupar? Y ¿si me dan los nervios al caminar por el altar? ¿Qué haré si me pasa eso arruinaré mi boda?!!.

Trato de calmarme.

Aya: tranquilízate Kagome– la veo a ella y a su pequeño el cual yace dormido en sus brazos, y logro tranquilizarme –Descuida el más nervioso debe ser el novio verdad Hotaru.

Ho: Claro de hecho Gin e Inuyasha lo están ayudando.

Al escuchar eso no sé si debo tranquilizarme o preocuparme.

 **FIN POV KAGOME**

 **POV SESSHOMARU**

Estoy desesperado y estos dos sólo hablan y hablan y no se callan. Veo que Kurama sólo está recargado en la puerta degustando una paleta mientras observa su reloj.

Sessh: ya dejen de hablar.

Gin: sólo te damos consejos para que no vuelvas a meter la pata.

Inu: si además no te gustaría quedarte divorciado al primer día de casados.

Los tres comienzan a reír mientras yo frunzo el ceño y doy una especie de gruñido, por su comentario.

Ku: deberías hacerles caso– observa el reloj–Falta ya poco, pero como quiera Koga nos dirá cuando debes estar listo.

Iba a seguir hablando cuando entra el abogado y pareja de Kagura.

Ko: tranquilos sólo esperen un poco más ya que a Miroku le falló una cámara y casi Naraku lo mata por eso.

Inu: ¿Por una simple cámara?

Ko: bueno con esa cámara tomaba fotos "discretamente" de señoritas, pero al enterarse Naraku le rompió la cámara pero él se justificó que era por trabajo.

Gin: y adivino Naku le pidió hablar con su jefe.

Ko: así es y el jefe le salvó el pellejo literalmente.

Ku: ¿para que querrán esas fotos?– mientras miraba con una mirada maliciosa.

Inu: ¿Quién sabe?– pero luego se dirige a Gin –¿Qué apoco sigues diciéndole Naku al primo de Kagome?

Ku: acaso no lo tonaste– le habló sarcásticamente, mientras yo trato de relajarme ya que por lo menos no me molestan.

Gin: sólo le digo para molestarlo.

Ku: no será que sólo le dices así por miedo– sonriendole mientras Gin dudaba un poco.

Gin: claro que no, además no puede golpearme por qué estoy en esta silla de ruedas, así que sigo ganando– sonrió victorioso para luego verme maliciosamente– Aún no acabamos Sesshomaru de hablar.

Nuevamente mi tortura comienza.

 ** _FIN POV SESSHOMARU_**

Después de charlas el momento esperado llegó, el novio esperaba en el altar a la mujer que amaría hasta sus últimos días, parecía no tener nervios pero por dentro era otra cosa.

Gin: espero que no lo arruines así– le susurró lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

Sessh: no lo voy a arruinar...ya tardó se habrá arrepentido.

Inu: exagerado, mira apenas viene la niña de las flores, y las madrinas con Miroku quien toma fotos a lo loco...Vez ahí viene– le dice dándole un sape sin querer, ganando una mirada asesina y unas cuantas risas, así como una.mirada de reprobación por parte del sacerdote– No...no e...era mi intención es...es que era para que no te preocuparas más de la cuenta.

Sessh: eso lo arreglaremos después– lo miró prometiendole una muerte dolorosa.

Sin más la ceremonia se llevó a cabo terminando con una nuevo matrimonio.

Ya todos en la fiesta, a la hora del ramo ni Kagura ni Kikyo se quedó con el ramo sino fue la hermana de Hotaru, Nanami quien estaba muy alegre mientras Kikyo y Kagura buscaban a Kagome por no darles el ramo, aunque no la pudieron hallar de inmediato ya que estaba algo ocupada con su marido.

Ka: Te encontramos– dijo haciendo que se separaran de un beso apasionado.

Ki: Dijiste que el ramo era para mí– al escuchar eso Kagura la miró enojada y con una ceja alzada.

Ka: Perdón, querrás decir mi ramo– para luego irse para una disputa pero fueron detenidas por sus respectivas parejas dejando a ambos confundidos por su comportamiento.

Kag: Jajajajajajaja es bueno que todos estemos reunidos. –para luego caminar hacia donde estaban los demás pero una mano la detuvo.

Sessh: no nos quedamos pendientes en algo– dando una sonrisa seductora.

Kag: si pero eso lo podemos retomar en nuestra luna de miel por mientras vamos a pasar un rato con todos los invitados, sí cariño– fulminandolo con la mirada a lo que él accedió.

Sin más pasaron un rato con sus amigos, y al término de la fiesta fueron rumbo a su luna de miel que sería en España.

 ** _~FIN~_**

Bien espero que disfrutarán está historia y que les haya gustado este último capítulo, nos veremos pronto, y ya pronto actualizaré la otra historia Videojuego de amor.

Los quiero besitos.

Lizzierros 3


End file.
